


A Chance Encounter

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: A. C. E. Human au [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Animal Death, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Autistic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bipolar Disorder, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Epilepsy, Fire, Florist Crowley (Good Omens), Found Family, Homophobic Language, Hospitalization, Internalized Fatphobia, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Transphobia, Language of Flowers, Medical Conditions, Misunderstandings, Nerd Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Paralysis, Past Abuse, Queer Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Queer Themes, Scene: The Bookshop Fire (Good Omens), Seizures, Service Dogs, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Threats of Violence, Trans Crowley (Good Omens), Trans Newton Pulsifer, Transphobia, Weddings, internalized ableism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Ezra Fell is the owner of a bookshop, Anthony Crowley is a florist. They would never have met, until one day Ezra makes a terrible mistake.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A. C. E. Human au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982674
Comments: 206
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are now a bunch of illustrations, which you can find on my Tumblr (@magnetothemagnificent) under the tag #a chance encounter

"I'm sorry, sir, but I absolutely do not allow," Ezra gestured to the shaggy creature, no doubt leaving fleas and fur all over his precious books, " _animals_ in my shop," he said firmly. 

The dog's owner, a short, lean man with dark sunglasses flinched at Aziraphale's tone, then quickly put on a scowl. 

"I am well within my rights to have Rover here," he sneered, gripping the dog's leash tightly. 

"And I am well within mine to ask that you please leave before your dog destroys my books, which I doubt you can afford to replace," Ezra shot back, holding his ground. 

The man gave a look of utter disbelief, that shrugged with exasperation. 

"Fine," he hissed, turning on his heels and heading out the door. 

The dog obediently padded behind him, sticking close to the angular man. 

"Ezra!" he heard Ana shout as the door slammed behind the strange man. 

"I can't believe you!"

Ezra sighed. 

"Just part of the job, Ana. You have to be frank before things escalate."

Ana shook her head. 

"Not if that person has a bloody Service Dog!" she groaned, glaring at him. 

Ezra froze. 

"S-Service Dog?" he repeated.

"Yes! Didn't you see its vest?!"

Ezra shook his head guiltily. 

"Must not have registered," he mumbled.

"You're lucky he didn't threaten to sue you," Ana scolded, wagging her finger. 

"Oh dear. I rather made a mess of it all, didn't I?"

"I'll say," Ana agreed, rolling her eyes. 

"Oh dear. I feel terrible," Ezra moaned, wringing his hands. 

"Do you think I can apologise?" 

"You can try. I doubt he's gone far."

"Watch the shop for me, Ana?" Ezra asked.

"What do you think you pay me for?" Ana smirked. 

Ezra stepped out onto the pavement, craning his head to see if he could find the man. A door down, he could see the man walking alongside his dog. The bookseller quickened his pace into a jog to catch up to him. When he finally caught up, he was slightly out breath. 

"Excuse me, sir," he huffed, settling into a walk next to the man.

The man turned.

"Oh. You," he said coldly.

"What do you want?"

"I, uh, wanted to apologise for my abhorrent behaviour," Aziraphale stammered, twisting a piece of his jumper between his fingers. 

The man raised his eyebrows. 

"Didn't seem apologetic when you kicked me out," he snorted. 

"I know! I didn't realize your dog was a working dog, you see, I got so caught up in fussing about my books, I didn't notice, and my assistant-" 

The man held out his hand, stopping Ezra's desperate rambling. 

"It's fine, alright? I'm used to it. Not so used to people apologizing, but hey, first time for everything, amiright?" 

Ezra looked down at his shoes. 

"I still feel dreadful. I try to be as welcoming as I can, and I, well-"

"Fucked up?" the man offered, and Ezra startled at the profanity.

"Yes, as you say, I fucked up. I'm ever so sorry. Can I buy you lunch to make it up to you?" he offered. 

The man cocked his head. 

"I have an order to fill out today," he said apologetically. 

"Oh," Ezra slumped. 

"But I'm free tomorrow, alright?" 

The man took a card out of his pocket and handed it to Ezra. 

"Anthony J. Crowley, Florist," Ezra read.

"Just Crowley's alright," the man chuckled. 

"A. Z. Fell, right?"

"Oh no, Anthony was my grandfather. I just haven't changed the name yet. Legal stuff and all. My name is Ezra," he explained, holding out his hand. 

"What a coincidence that he was also an Anthony," Crowley smiled, shaking Ezra's hand. 

"Indeed," Ezra agreed. 

"I have to go back to work, but give me a call later today if you still want that lunch date, right?" 

"I will," Ezra promised, and watched Crowley and Rover walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well?" Ana asked, tapping her foot. 

"I caught up to him," 

"And?" she prodded, setting down a stack of books.

"I think he accepted my apology. At least I hope so, I mean-"

"What's that?" Ana interrupted, pointing to the business card Ezra was holding carefully, so as not to crease it. 

"It's Crowley's business card."

"Oh. So you're on a first name basis now?" Ana teased playfully.

"It's not his _first_ name, Ana. That's his surname. His forname is Anthony, but he asked to be called Crowley," he corrected, shaking his head. 

"Anyway, I offered to buy him lunch as an apology, but he was busy today, so we agreed to do lunch tomorrow, and he gave me his card so I can call him later today to arrange the time and location."

"That's nice. It's good he isn't angry. I know I'd be,"

"Ana, please, don't make me feel guiltier than I already do," he pleaded. 

"Allllright."

Later that day, Ezra's finger hovered anxiously over the call button on his mobile. He wasn't sure if he was too early, or too late in calling. He certainly didn't want to further inconvenience Crowley.  
He took a deep breath, and finally pressed 'call.'

"Serpent of Eden flower-shop, this is Anthony Crowley speaking," came Crowley's smooth voice from the other line.

"Oh, hello. This is Ezra Fell, the shop owner who-"

"Yeah, I remember," Crowley coughed.

"I was calling to arrange our lunch date tomorrow, if you aren't preoccupied,"

"Yeah, I'm good. Listen, I didn't really think you'd call. You hardly know me, Ezra, you don't have to buy me lunch if you don't want to," 

Ezra twisted his jumper in his hand. He really didn't want to go out to lunch with a stranger, but he did promise he would. It was the polite thing to do.

"But I _want_ to, Crowley, it would be rude of me not to," he insisted.

"Alright. Whatever you want. Do you have a place in mind?"

"I know a lovely sushi place nearby," Ezra answered, then proceeded to animatedly describe the restaurant in detail.

"Okay, it sounds like a great place," Crowley remarked once Ezra finished talking. 

"It is," he affirmed. 

"What time works for you?"

"I usually have my lunch break at 12 O'clock, does that work?"

"Uh huh. Works for me," Crowley quipped.

"Excellent,"

There was an uncomfortable pause, as they both struggled to come up with the proper words. 

"Well, uh, it was nice talking to you," Crowley finally said uneasily, "see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course," Aziraphale replied quickly.

"Ta" 

There was the sound of a click, and Aziraphale stared at his mobile. He exhaled, relieved the grueling exchange was over. He hated having to make phone calls. They were so inconvenient, and it was so difficult to understand the other person. He did so hope he didn't embarrass himself again. 

"So that was a thing," Crowley muttered after he hung up. 

Ezra seemed nice enough, but oh, did he despise having to make friendly conversation. Business calls were straightforward at least, although it was rare that people called the shop unless they were a desperate spouse who had forgotten their partner's birthday or the like. 

Rover rubbed his nose against Crowley's leg.

"I'm fine, boy," Crowley giggled, giving the fluffy dog a good scratch behind the ears. 

"We're going to go see that meeeaaan man tomorrow," he cooed, nuzzling Rover. 

Rover merely panted in his response.   
"You're a dog," Crowley said pointedly, "you smell danger an' stuff. You think he's going to murder me?" 

Rover just stared at him with his round eyes. 

"Yeah, I don't think so, either. Although a bookshop is an _excellent_ cover for mafia business," he added with a conspiratory tone. 

The bell above the door jingled, and Crowley scrambled to his feet. He didn't need customers knowing he talked to his dog.


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley groaned, and woke up to Rover nudging him. He groped around in the dark until he found his glasses, and put them on, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. 

"I know, I know," he hissed, rolling out of bed. 

He winced as he sat him, feeling a jolt of pain shoot up from his legs.

"Sssshitttt" he cursed, slumping against his mattress.

"Rover, cane," he grunted, gritting his teeth. 

Rover ran to the corner of the room and returned with Crowley's at-home cane. 

"Thanks, Roro," Crowley rasped, taking the cane and sitting up again. 

He wobbled as he stood up, leaning on his cane. Rover rushed to his side, but Crowley held his hand up. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just need to-" he protested, steadying himself. 

Rover stayed close behind as Crowley limped to the bathroom and took his medications. 

"S not so bad, really," Crowley said to no one in particular. 

Ezra checked his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was just his luck for Crowley not to show up. Of course, what else should he have expected? Crowley had said so himself, he was a stranger.   
He fretted, toying with the tablecloth. 

"Hey, sorry I'm late,"

Ezra looked up. Crowley was standing in front of him, with Rover by his side.

"Oh, it's not a problem," Ezra managed to say as Crowley sat down. 

"D'you mind if I lean this on the table?" Crowley asked, holding out his cane.

"I'd put it on the floor, but then I'd have to have Rover pick it up, and it's my nice wooden cane, and I kind of don't want his drool all over it," he explained. 

"Of course. Do what you want," Ezra told him, now far more interested in the cane itself. 

It had a curved, metal handle in the shape of a snake, with amber gems for eyes. 

"You like it?" Crowley chuckled.

"It's beautiful," Ezra breathed, reaching out his hand to touch it, then shrinking back. 

"It's fine, you can touch it," Crowley reassured him, moving it closer to him. 

"The detail is simply exquisite, dear boy," Ezra told him, running his fingers across the carved scales. 

'Dear boy?' Crowley mouthed to Rover as Ezra continued marvelling at the craftsmanship. 

"Wherever did you find this piece of art?" Ezra asked eagerly.

"Ehhh, just some antique shop. I like snakes, and I sometimes need to use a cane, so, might as well be stylish" Crowley shrugged, a smile playing on his lips. 

"I _love_ snakes!" Ezra exclaimed excitedly, clasping his hands together. 

"Most people don't like 'em. I'm glad there's someone else who shares my enthusiasm," Crowley remarked.

"I've never understood that. You know, snakes have very important roles in cultures around the world. In the Abrahamic tradition, it's thanks to the snake that we have Free Will."

"Yeah," Crowley said quietly, spacing out as Ezra described the story of Eden. 

He didn't need to be told about the Bible. 

"You a theologist?" he asked. 

"It's what I mastered in University," Ezra answered brightly. 

"What about you? What did you study?"

"Well, I'm a florist, so….. take a wild guess," Crowley smirked.

"Botany?" 

"Ecology. My passion is studying invasive species, and how they interact with their host environment. Too often people dismiss them as pests without studying them. And 'sides, it's hard to know which species are invasive, and which are just following the course of evolution."

"So like snakes, you say invasive species are just misunderstood?" 

"Yep," Crowley answered, feeling a wave of melancholy come over him. 

Before he could dwell on it, the waiter came to their table. 

"And would you like anything for your dog?" the waiter asked once she finished their orders. 

"Just water's fine, ma'am. He really only eats at home," Crowley replied gratefully. 

He had been dreading being told to leave. Or be given dirty looks. 

"Alright," the waiter said cheerfully as she left. 

"Didn't even pet Rover," Crowley said in amazement. 

"It would be rude if she did. She'd need to ask permission," Ezra responded simply. 

"Yeah, but most people….. they see a big dog and immediately try to hug him or something." 

"I do understand that. Why can't people just ask before touching?"

"I know, right? Most people don't even _like_ to be touched!"

"Exactly!" 

Ezra smiled widely. Crowley understood him, and he didn't even need to explain himself. 

The rest of their meal passed just as delightfully. Crowley found himself fascinated by what Ezra had to say, and he could tell that he was passionate about what he was interested in. Ezra found Crowley extremely interesting, and he seemed to have such smart things to say when he spoke. 

"This was nice," Crowley said, reaching for the bill. 

Ezra stopped him before he could take the cheque. 

"Oh no, Crowley, this was supposed to be my way of apologizing. I can't let you pay!" 

Crowley reddened.

"You sure? I can-"

"You can pay next time," Ezra assured him, before realizing what he said.

"Next time?" Crowley echoed.

Ezra looked down in embarrassment.

"That is, if you want there to be a next time. I know I'm not the best company, and we hardly know each other-" he stammered. 

"No!" Crowley stopped him, perhaps a little too loudly. 

"I mean, I enjoyed your company, Ezra. You have so many intelligent things to say. I wouldn't mind talking to you more," he managed to tell him.

"Oh," Ezra breathed. 

"That's very kind of you."

Crowley mumbled something unintelligible. 

"You, uh, you'll message me if you want to meet up again?" Ezra asked hopefully.

"Nyeah," Crowley nodded, looking down at Rover. 

"I'll, uh, return to work, then," Ezra said carefully after he paid the bill. 

"Right. Me too. See you around, Ezra," 

"Right"

Crowley slowly got up, steadying himself with his cane. 

" _Ciao,_ " he waved before he and Ezra parted ways. 

Ezra giggled a bit at the way Crowley had said 'ciao' with that dramatic flair of his.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're late," Ana remarked not unkindly when Ezra returned to the shop. 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Ana dear. I must have lost track of time-"

"It's fine. How was your date?" Ana smiled. 

"It's wasn't a _date_ ," Ezra sputtered, "it was simply an apology meal," he said primly. 

"One I very much enjoyed."

"That's good. So what's he like?" 

"He's an ecologist, and he likes snakes, and oh!" Ezra exclaimed, bubbling with excitement. 

"He has the most beautiful cane, and he let me inspect it. It's a snake, see, with the most intricate carved designs. It's simply a work of art!" 

"Ezra, you utter fashioniasta," Ana shook her head. 

"Well, it was very fetching," 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. He could have turned out to be a complete wanker," she chuckled. 

"I guess I got lucky. He seems very nice," Ezra admitted. 

"Oh, while you were out, I had to kick out the nastiest man ever," Ana said. 

Ezra looked up, setting down the book he had been inspecting. 

"Asked if we knew where a Penina Karnayim worked, very gruffly, I may add. Said she was his sister, who worked as a florist. All he knew was that she lived in Soho," she recounted.

"Why did he come to the bookshop, then?" 

"Prob'ly 'cause he knows this is a refuge for the LGBT community. From what he said, I think it sounds like Penina is queer," Ana reasoned. 

Ezra's eyes widened. 

"Not another vengeful family member," he groaned. 

"Yep. Seemed like it. Whoever Penina is, she probably doesn't want to see her family. I threw him out, although I forgot to get his name. Sorry, boss," 

Ezra just sighed. 

"Well, it's just our luck that I now know a florist. Do you think the florists in the area know each other?" he wondered aloud. 

"Maybe," Ana shrugged, "what florist do you know?" 

"Anthony Crowley. The man I had lunch with,"

"Him? He didn't look like a florist to me," Ana remarked doubtfully. 

"Oh, hush. You know it's rude to assume things," Ezra chided. 

Ana just rolled her eyes. 

"Anyway, what are you planning to do? Ask him if he knows a Penina?" 

"Yes!" Ezra cried desperately.

"I'll ask him if he knows her, and then I can warn her. She could be in danger, Ana!"

"Believe me, Ez, I know. I was scared of that man. But do you really think this Crowley would help you? What if he's a homophobe or something?" Ana said calmly.

"I don't think he's a homophobe. He works in Soho, doesn't he?" Ezra argued, although he was now becoming anxious, and started tugging at his jumper. 

"Fine, ask him. But don't get yourself into trouble," she resigned. 

"How much trouble could I possibly get into?" 

"Alright, Ms. Pulsi-Pusli-" Crowley attempted saying. 

"Pulsifer," the bookish-looking woman corrected. 

"Right. K, so, that'll be 30£," he told her as he wrapped up the bouquet. 

"Ana is going to love the surprise," the woman gushed as she paid for the flowers. 

"I'm sure she will," he smiled politely. 

The woman thanked him again, and happily left the shop.

"Cute," Crowley remarked to Rover as the door closed behind the woman. 

Rover just blinked at him, looking up from his bowl of food.   
The phone rang, and Crowley picked it up.

"Serpent of Eden flower-shop, this is-"

"Crowley!" the voice on the other end interrupted his rehearsed introduction. 

"Oh, um, is this Ezra?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, hello, Crowley," the voice confirmed. 

"Well, hello, then. Did I forget something?" 

"No, you didn't forget anything, Crowley," Ezra assured him.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Nah, I'm good. What's up?" 

"I know we've just met, Crowley, but I just came across an issue that I thought you might be able to help me with," he explained, and Crowley could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Forgot your partner's birthday or something?" he chuckled, absentmindedly playing with a cube of floral foam. 

"What? Oh no, nothing like that," Ezra coughed. 

"Although I suppose it is floral related. Can I talk to you about it over coffee tomorrow? I'm afraid it's rather urgent,"

Crowley raised his eyebrows. 

"Listen, um, I'm afraid I'm a bit lost. What exactly do you need my help with?" 

There was a pause. 

"I'm afraid it's all a bit too complicated to explain over the phone," Ezra told him. 

"Okaaayyyy. Well, I'm always up for coffee," he laughed, crumbling the floral foam between his fingers. 

"How about the place near my shop?" Ezra suggested, then described the establishment. 

"Alright. Is ten o'clock good for you?" 

"It's alright with me. I manage my own hours, so I can pop out for a tic,"

"Yeah, same. Perks of being your own boss," 

"Indeed. I'll, uh, see you then?" Ezra asked. 

"Yep. Err, bye, I guess," 

"Bye."

"Well, Rover, it seems we'll be seeing more of Ezra Fell," he giggled after he hung up. 

Rover licked his hand.

"Oh, he's definitely a spy," Crowley affirmed dramatically, but he was grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for description of a seizure

"Well?" Ana asked when Ezra hung up. 

"He agreed to meet with me over coffee tomorrow, and that's when I'll tell him our…. predicament," he answered. 

"Okay. Just don't get yourself in too deep, Ez. I know you want to help people, but you have to think about yourself, too."

The next day, Ezra walked into the coffeeshop to see that Crowley and Rover were already there.

"Hi, Ezra," Crowley greeted as Ezra sat down across from him. 

"Oh, before I forget, 'cause my brain is a mess, lemme give you my mobile number so you don't have to call the shop," he added quickly before Ezra could respond, scribbling a number on a napkin. 

Ezra smiled politely. 

"I can't thank you enough for agreeing to meet with me. I know my request was a bit odd."

"Nah, S' fine," Crowley dismissed.

"Have you ordered your coffee yet?" Ezra asked.

"Nope. Got here 'bout a minute b'fore you did. Do you, uh-" he gestured to his legs, looking up. 

Ezra blinked, not understanding the gesture. 

"Do I what?"

Crowley's face turned red and he looked down. 

"Do you mind putting my order in?" Crowley asked quietly, his cheeks burning. 

"Rover can't exactly do everything for me. 'S okay if you can't, it's just-"

"Oh!" Ezra exclaimed, understanding now. 

"Of course I can, don't worry, dear boy," he told him. 

"What do you usually order?" 

"Ummm, something sweet with chocolate. No milk, I'm lactose intolerant," 

"Oh, me too. Absolutely dreadful, although I do like ice cream," Ezra replied with a bright smile. 

"Yeah, can't resist temptation sometimes. Forbidden Fruit is always sweeter, an' all that," Crowley added, grinning. 

"How right you are!" Ezra agreed. 

"M. 'S nice," Crowley said as he drank his coffee. 

When Crowley looked up, Ezra saw that he had whipped cream one his nose. 

"Oh, um, you-" he looked away, not sure how to say it. 

"What?" Crowley asked, "Haven't grown horns or something, have I?" 

"Oh, no, it's just that, you, uh, you have a bit of cream, err, on your nose," Ezra choked out, looking down. 

"Oh, shit, lemme just-" Crowley responded, then proceeded to use his tongue to reach the cream and lick it off. 

Ezra's eyes widened, and he couldn't help but stare.

"All gone?" Crowley asked, licking his lips. 

Ezra made some incoherent noise, and decidedly looked anywhere but at Crowley. 

"What? Don't tell me you can't touch your tongue to your nose," he teased, smiling devilishly. 

"Of course I can't! I've never met someone who can," Ezra replied indignantly, becoming ashamed at how fascinating he found Crowley.

"Welllll, now you know me," he grinned, tipping an imaginary hat.

"You are simply hilarious," Ezra giggled. 

Crowley blushed. 

"Right. Yeah. So," he changed the subject, "what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Ezra's laughter died down. 

"Well," he started, fidgeting with his sleeve.

"I run a bookshop, as you know, but I also make my shop a haven for the LGBTQ+ community,"

"Riiiight," Crowley prodded, tensing up. 

Behind Ezra, a group of teenagers were flashing selfies, giggling with each other. 

"So," Ezra continued, "I am also sometimes finding myself in the position of having to protect members of the community, often from family members, who may be abusive, emotionally, a-and in some cases physically-" 

He was interrupted by a tugging on his trouser leg, and he looked up in time to see Crowley tumble out of his chair and onto Rover, who had dived onto the floor to catch his fall.  
Ezra's heart jumped in his chest, and someone in the shop screamed.

When Ezra recovered enough from the shock, he knelt by Crowley's side. Crowley was unconscious, but breathing, he noted with relief. Rover was lying calmly underneath Crowley, looking up at Ezra with his deep brown eyes. 

"Should we call an ambulance?" someone asked. 

"I think there's supposed to be instructions in the dog's vest," another person said. 

Ezra reached a tentative hand towards Rover's vest, and Rover nudged his hand, as if to say, 'yes, you've got it.'

He unzipped the pocket on the vest, and sure enough, there was a laminated card with instructions on what to do if Crowley seized. 

The instructions said that an ambulance wasn't necessary if Crowley was still breathing, and to just make sure he hadn't landed on his head, or was in a dangerous position. It also said not to crowd him, and to give him space. Ezra glared at the customers that had gathered around the scene.

"Give him space, you idiots," he instructed sternly, putting on his most intimidating face. 

Crowley started to twitch and convulse, and Ezra clenched his fists anxiously. The card had said that it should only last a few minutes, but it seemed like an eternity for Ezra, especially with all the people around. 

When Crowley stopped shaking and went limp, Ezra carefully put him in the recovery position as the card had instructed. As he gently turned Crowley, Rover wiggled to help, and lay next to him. 

"Crowley?" he asked cautiously as the man's eyelids fluttered. 

Crowley's eyes eventually opened, and he stared straight ahead with an empty gaze. 

"Crowley?" Ezra repeated, his lower lip wobbling. 

"Ngk" 

Ezra delighted at getting some verbal response from him.

"Crowley, do you know where you are?" 

Instead of responding, Crowley just rolled over and buried his face in Rover's thick fur. He started trembling, and Ezra feared he was having another seizure, but when he heard muffled sobs, he realized that Crowley was crying. 

Eventually, the shop owner had finally intervened, and shooed all the other customers away. It was just Crowley, Ezra, Rover, and two other people. 

"Should we call someone?" the barista asked after some time had passed. 

Crowley was still crying.

"The card explicitly said not to call an ambulance unless he seizes again, or if he has breathing complications," Ezra said firmly, gripping the card like a lifeline.

"Yeah, but he's sobbing on the floor like some mental patient," she whispered in disgust.

Ezra opened his mouth to respond, but the owner beat him to it. 

"Get out," she told the barista, pointing to the door, "I will not have that kind of language in this establishment."

The barista tried to protest, but the owner held her ground. The barista stomped out grumbling.

"Bitch," the owner muttered with a scowl, then gently turned to Ezra. 

"Sorry about that, Ez," she said softly. 

"Thanks, Marjorie," Ezra smiled weakly.

"You just never know when people are going to show their true colours," she huffed. 

"Yeah," he agreed, glancing at Crowley, whose sobs had trickled into whimpers. 

"Are you sure he's going to be alright?" Marjorie asked with concern. 

"I-" Ezra stopped, gathering his thoughts, "to be honest, I really don't know. I only met him two days ago, and I had no idea about the seizures," he admitted, tugging at his jumper. 

Marjorie clucked sympathetically.

"Ezra?" 

They both turned to Crowley, who called out for Ezra again.  
He rushed to his side, and Marjorie stood close by. 

"I'm here, Crowley," Ezra said with his calmest voice. 

"C'n you bring me my cane and s'nglasses?" Crowley asked meekly, his face still hidden in Rover's thick coat.

Marjorie bent down and picked up the sunglasses that Ezra had removed when he was moving Crowley into the recovery position. She handed them to Ezra, and then took the ornate cane and set it down by Ezra's feet. 

"I have them both here," Ezra told Crowley, and the man rolled over, holding his hand out. 

Ezra placed the glasses in Crowley's palm, and Crowley put them on his face. 

"Thanks," he mumbled, "Rover, get me up."

Ezra held back the urge to help as Crowley shakily got back on his feet, leaning on Rover for support and balancing with his cane. It looked terribly difficult, but the card explicitly said not to touch Crowley unless absolutely necessary. 

"Is there anything I can get you, sir?" Marjorie asked gently. 

"Wha-" Crowley turned, previously unaware that there was another person aside from Ezra. 

He looked a bit disoriented.

"Um, no, um, I, uh, I jusssst want to get home right now," he stammered. 

"Do you have anyone we can call?" she prodded.

"No, um, not really, no,"

"Where do you live? I could walk you home," she offered.

"No, I, uh, live about a few shops down. I can manage," he insisted, and made his way to the door. 

He hobbled out, and Ezra felt utterly helpless to stop him. 

"Is he going to be alright?" he asked Marjorie anxiously. 

She sighed, smiling sadly. 

"It seems to me that he's used to these occurring, so, most likely, he just wants to forget about it," she observed. 

"I do so hope you're right."

Marjorie tapped her chin thoughtfully. 

"Do you have his number?"

Ezra nodded. 

"Why don't you call him when you get back to the shop?" she suggested, "that way you'll know he's alright."

"Seems reasonable," Ezra said quietly.

"Ez, are _you_ alright?" Marjorie asked.

"I don't know. It was quite the experience. I think I just need to sit down with tea."

"There's a good idea, luv. I think we all need that," 

"Thank you, Marjorie, for everything," Ezra said earnestly. 

"What are friends for, Ezra?" she grinned. 

"You run off home now, relax. Shoo now!"


	6. Chapter 6

“Ezra, are you alright?” Ana asked worriedly when her boss walked in looking exhausted. 

“I- I just need to-” he tried saying, before sitting down and holding his head in his hands. 

“Ez? Was it Mr. Crowley? What happened?” 

Ezra shook his head.

“He- he had a seizure. It was awful. I thought he was going to die- Ana, it was terrifying,” he trembled, pulling his hands into his sleeves. 

“Oh my goodness! Is he alright?”

“I- I think so. I helped him, but he went home, and I don’t know, and I’m scared,”

“Okay,” Ana said slowly, taking a deep breath.

“I’m going to close up, and we’ll talk once you’ve let it all out. Do you need anything?”

Ezra shook his head, and curled up deeper into his jumper. 

“Thank you,” Ezra whispered, sipping the tea Ana had brought after she closed up.

“Don’t mention it, Ez,” she smiled.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I think I’m ready,” he said carefully.

“Alright. So tell me what happened.”

Ezra quietly recounted what happened, starting from when he sat down with Crowley. Ana listened silently, her forehead creasing in thought.

“So are you going to call him?” she asked when he finished talking. 

“I want to. I want to make sure he’s alright, but do you think he’ll even want to talk to me?”

“Why wouldn’t he? You didn’t do anything wrong, Ez, in fact, you helped him.”

“I’m still not sure….”

“Look, you don’t have any obligation to call him, Ez, I’m just giving you options,” Ana explained. 

“I’m going to call him,” Ezra decided, “can you stay with me, though? I’m a bit nervous.”

“Of course.”

Crowley was lying on his bed in the dark when his mobile rang. 

“Ugggghhhh,” he groaned, reaching for it and putting it on speakerphone. 

“If this is a telemarketer, you can kindly fuck off,” he grumbled. 

“Oh, um, no, this is Ezra Fell,” came the posh voice. 

Crowley grimaced.

“Hey, Ezra. What’s going on? Wait, shit, I forgot to pay for my coffee, didn’t I?”

“That’s alright, dear boy, I was planning on paying anyway. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Crowley answered bluntly. 

“Oh. I’m sorry,” 

Crowley grunted.

“Ehhh, it’s fine. ‘M used to it. Nothing like a good ol’ surprise nap, amiright?” he joked dryly. 

“Um, I’m not sure I understand,” he heard Ezra say uneasily. 

“I do hope I didn’t do the wrong thing,” Ezra added. 

Crowley smiled despite himself. 

“Aww, I don’t think you _can_ do the wrong thing,” he assured him, “‘Sides, you’d know if you did, ‘cause I’d probably be dead.”

“Oh,” 

“Fuck, that was morbid. Sorry. Listen,” Crowley apologized, “I’m really exhausted and might take a nap or something, so I’m gonna hang up. But I’m really grateful you called. Don’t really have friends who’d call like that.”

“Of course. Sleep well, Crowley,” 

“Ta”

Crowley set his mobile on his chest after he hung up. 

“Fucking angel,” he mumbled gloomily, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Should probably do something for him,” he said to himself.

He put his arm around Rover, who was laying next to him. 

“Can’t think right now. I’ll figure it out later,”

“Well, he’s got a dark sense of humour,” Ana remarked after Ezra hung up, “he sounds kind of sad.”

“Does he? I hope I didn’t make things worse,” Ezra fretted. 

“No,” Ana shook her head, “I think he actually was touched that you called. I don’t think he has any friends.”

“Poor thing. I can’t imagine why, he’s wonderfully hilarious and clever,” 

“Yeah, well, we don’t know what he’s been through. I can’t imagine life has been easy for him,” she pointed out.

“I’m quite lucky, aren’t I? I found my way, somehow. All I want to do now is give back.”

“And you do a great job of it, Mr. Angel of Soho,” Ana told him fondly.

“Oh hush, you flatter me,” he smiled. 

It was then that Ezra noticed a beautiful flower arrangement on a table. 

“What’s that?” he asked.

“Oh,” Ana blushed. 

“You remember Marie Pulsifer?” 

“That lovely computer engineer you befriended?”

“Yep,” 

“She finally asked me out on a formal date,” she revealed. 

“That’s lovely!” Ezra exclaimed, beaming. 

“I know you’ve been fancying her for a long time,” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

“She’s just such a goofy sweetheart,” Ana gushed, touching the flowers delicately. 

“They really are lovely flowers. Where are they from?” 

Ana checked the card attached to the bouquet. 

“Serpent of Eden flower-shop,” she read. 

Ezra gasped.   
“That’s Crowley’s shop!”

“Really?” Ana asked incredulously.

“You can tell him that he’s incredibly talented.”

“If I see him again,” Ezra muttered. 

“I’m sure you will,” Ana assured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the name Newton comes from Isaac Newton, I thought it fitting that the name still be that of a famous scientist, thus Marie is called Marie, after Marie Curie.


	7. Chapter 7

Crowley thanked his lucky stars that the next day was Sunday, and that he didn't have to open his shop. He busied himself with his plants, trying to make the right arrangement that would come off as thoughtful, but not too dramatic. He didn't want to come off as a creep. His finished product was an arrangement of agrimonia blossoms, azaleas, Canterbury bells, and sweet pea flowers, with a tall snake plant in the center. He had remembered that Ezra liked snakes. 

"C'mon, Rover," he said as he placed the arrangement in his trolley.

He couldn't really carry heavy things, so he used the trolley when he had to transport heavy objects. If he got strange looks as he walked down the pavement to Ezra's shop, he ignored them. He supposed he did look odd wheeling a trolley of flowers, with a giant, furry black dog by his side. But then again, he never really did fit in, anyway, even without the trolley or Rover. 

"Right, Crow, you got this," he said to himself as he prepared to open the door.

He secretly hoped the shop wasn't open, so that he could just leave the arrangement and bolt. He didn't want to make things awkward.  
When he tried the door, and it was locked, he feigned disappointment. He set the arrangement down in front of the door, and turned to Rover. 

"Ooooh well," he shrugged, "I guess it's closed."

He turned away from the door, and did a little punch in the air triumphantly. 

"Crowley?" 

His smile faded, and he turned around, making the trolley squeak very inconveniently and loudly.

Ezra was standing by the open door, looking down at the flowers.

"Hiya, Ezra," he greeted nervously. 

"Did you make this arrangement?" Ezra asked, picking it up. 

Crowley gripped Rover's lead tightly. He still hadn't seen Ezra's reaction. 

"Yessss?" he answered carefully, now suddenly very interested in scuffing his foot on the pavement. 

"It's magnificent! Truly a work of art!" Ezra exclaimed, and Crowley felt his cheeks grow very warm. 

"It's nothing," he mumbled.

"It most certainly is not nothing, my dear. It's splendid. You really have a gift." Ezra said sincerely, walking up to him. 

"Ngk" 

"Why don't you come inside, dear boy, and rest your legs?" Ezra suggested sweetly. 

"Oh, um, I didn't really walk that far, I'm fine really-"

"I insist, Crowley. Perhaps you can help me find a place to put this exquisite masterpiece."

Crowley gave up resisting, and really, he couldn't exactly say no to that radiant smile. 

"What about Rover?" he asked. 

"Of course Rover can come, dear boy. I know he's a trained dog and wouldn't wee on my books."

"Yeah,"

Crowley wheeled the trolley up the ramp as Ezra held the door open for him and Rover. 

"How are you feeling?" Ezra asked as Crowley followed him to the backroom, which was a sort of cozy room with couches and cushions, with posters of queer resources and historical figures. 

"Eh, better than yesterday," Crowley answered, looking around. 

"I'm glad. Is there anything I can get you? Water? Tea?" 

"Water's fine,"

Crowley sat down on one of the plush couches, gaping in awe. He had never really been in such a welcoming environment. 

"I hope you don't mind all the rainbow paraphernalia," Ezra said, returning with a glass of water and putting it on the coffee table.

"No, 's fine, I just…. I've never been in such a queer space before," he admitted. 

"Dear boy, you live in Soho," Ezra chuckled. 

"Was really the only place I felt safe. But most queer events aren't really…. accessible for someone like me. Can't really drink, and flashing lights can trigger my seizures, so bars and clubs are a no, and Pride is always so crowded," Crowley explained. 

Ezra nodded in understanding. 

"Yes, in my younger years I tried out the club scene, but it was just too overwhelming and loud," he told him. 

"Guess we're both too old for all that," Crowley smirked. 

"Dear boy, you couldn't possibly be too old," Ezra remarked incredulously. 

Crowley snorted. 

"How old do you think I am?" he asked in amusement. 

"I don't know? Your twenties?" Ezra guessed. 

Crowley smoothed his shirt self-consciously. 

"'M almost forty," he mumbled. 

"You can't _possibly_ be that old, Crowley, I'm 38!" Ezra laughed. 

"Do I really look that young?" Crowley asked quietly.

Ezra stilled. 

"I- I suppose you do," he said reluctantly, then quickly added, "or I just look very old."

"Great," Crowley muttered, "now I know why no one takes me seriously."

"I am terribly sorry, Crowley. I didn't realize how rude I was being," Ezra expressed sincerely.

Crowley shrugged. 

"Whatever. I know you didn't mean it,"

"But this is the second time I've been so rude to you, and you've only been nice to me," Ezra protested. 

Crowley sighed, and pinched his nose. 

"Listen, Ezra, I've been through so much worse. You're really the sweetest person I've met. No one ever apologizes to me."

"Oh," was all Ezra managed to say. 

"Shit. Made it awkward again, didn't I?" Crowley grunted. 

"Oh no, it's just- I'm touched, is all,"

"Right."

Rover started whining, and Crowley looked at Ezra apologetically. 

"Shoot. He needs to, uh, do his thing, so I'd better head out."

"Of course. I'd hate for him to be in discomfort. It was lovely talking to you, Crowley. You're welcome to stop by any time. My flat is above the shop, so I'm usually around," Ezra said warmly. 

"Yeah. You, uh, make good water," Crowley coughed. 

Ezra cocked his head in confusion. 

"Um, thank you, then. Mind how you go, my dear."

"Right"

"You make _good water_ ???!!!!" Crowley hissed to himself after he left the shop. 

"What kind of idiot are you?!" 

Crowley glanced at Rover. 

"Why can't I just say the right words?" he whined. 

" _Rrrrufff_ "

"Wonder if you ever stumble over your woofs," Crowley mused. 

"Although I suppose they teach you proper communication skills in dog school. Wish I went to dog school. Maybe they'd teach me how to talk to humans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the mentioned flowers represent gratitude in floriography.


	8. Chapter 8

Crowley was busy working on an order when the bell jingled, signaling another customer. 

"I'm in the back, I'll be with you in a moment," he called out, wiping his hands on his apron. 

"Welcome to Serpent of Eden," he greeted mechanically, ducking behind the registrar, not looking up. 

"Hello, Crowley," the familiar voice said cheerfully. 

"Wha-" 

He looked up, and put on his most confident smile. 

"Ezra! Didn't expect you here. What's- what's up?" 

"I wanted to invite you to Ms. Potts' social event, Cocoa and Crochet. It's a lovely queer-friendly event, and I always attend, and you mentioned that you haven't been to any queer spaces that were sober," Ezra explained. 

Crowley blinked at the sentiment. No one ever invited him to things. 

"W-who's Ms. Potts?" he asked. 

"Oh, she's the owner of that coffee shop. She was very helpful. Don't you remember?" 

Crowley rubbed his neck and looked away. 

"Umm, no, it's all a bit fuzzy. Only 'member you," he said sheepishly. 

"Oh, that's alright, my dear. I'm sure you'll love Marjorie. And I do so look forward to Cocoa and Crochet," Ezra assured him brightly. 

"Uhh, I don't know how to crochet," Crowley confessed. 

"You wouldn't be alone," Ezra giggled, "I doubt anyone aside from Marjorie actually knows how to crochet. It's mostly just an excuse to gossip and catch up," he revealed. 

"And they wouldn't mind me being there? With, y'know, Rover?" he gestured to the dog, who was napping in a corner. 

"Of course not," Ezra shook his head.

"Marjorie is just the sweetest woman you'll meet, dear boy, and the whole purpose of the event is to provide a safe space for young and disabled members of the community."

Crowley suddenly felt very warm, and he wasn't used to being, well, cared about. 

"Gosh, Ezra, everytime I talk to you, you seem more and more like an angel," he mumbled. 

Ezra beamed, giving a happy little hum. 

"When is it?"

"It's tonight, at eight. I can come over and accompany you, my dear,"

"Yeah, sure, sounds great," Crowley said bravely. 

"Oh, I'm so pleased, Crowley! You're going to love it!" 

Rover opened a lazy eye at Ezra's loud voice. 

"I hope so. Thanks, Ez, you're really, uh, you're really kind"

"As are you, my dear. Enjoy the rest of your day, Crowley. Tata!"

"Ta"

The bell jingled happily as the door closed behind Ezra, and Crowley sighed. 

"Do you think I've made a friend?" he asked Rover, who was now awake. 

"D'you think a tie is too much?" Crowley asked Rover as he was getting ready. 

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's just crocheting and stuff. What do people even wear when they're crocheting?"

There was a loud buzz, and Crowley flinched.

"That must be him!"

He left his flat and ambled through his shop to the door. He could see Ezra waiting patiently outside. 

"Hey," he said, opening the door.

When he saw that Ezra was still wearing his usual jumper and tan trousers, he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

"You look fetching," Ezra remarked, smiling that radiant smile of his. 

Crowley looked down at his dress shirt and sharp jacket. 

"I'm overdressed," he groaned, "I must look like a prat!"

"Don't worry, my dear," Ezra told him kindly, "no one really cares what you wear, and I think you look rather dashing."

“So do you,” Crowley mumbled.

“Oh, thank you!”

Ezra beamed.

“Shall we?”

“Um, yes, let’s go,”

By the time they reached the coffee shop, they were giggling as Crowley told Ezra about a particularly hilarious customer who demanded naturally blue roses.

“And I said to him, “sir, blue roses do not occur naturally. I could dye some for you,” and he looks at me like I had offered to murder his family. “I don’t want your GMO chemicals in my roses!” he tells me,” Crowley recounted, putting on a grumpy cartoonish voice for the customer. 

“Sounds like quite the character,” Ezra snickered as he opened the door.

“Ezra! I’m so glad you could make it!” Marjorie exclaimed as they walked into the shop.

Crowley looked around. There were two younger people, three people on the more elderly side, and one person who looked about the same age as him and Ezra.

Marjorie was wearing a bright scarf with multi-coloured glass beads, and was smiling at him.

“And you brought your friend,” she said to Ezra.

Crowley blushed and looked down.

“I don’t believe we’ve properly met, luv. I’m Marjorie Potts,”

“Anthony Crowley,” he said quietly, “and this is Rover.”

“What a sweet dog. I’ll bet you take good care of your daddy,” Marjorie cooed to Rover.

“Yeah. He does,” Crowley said proudly, looking down at his dog.

“Come sit down, and help yourselves,” Marjorie told them encouragingly. 

Ezra led Crowley to the cocoa bar, laden with assorted toppings and garnishes. 

“Come, Crowley, Marjorie makes the best cocoa in London.”

“In the world!” one of the young people added loudly. 

Crowley shyly filled his mug with marshmallows and peppermint shavings, and followed Ezra to where the group was sitting.   
Marjorie passed around crocheting supplies, and Crowley held the yarn, unsure of what to do with it. 

“Let’s go around and introduce ourselves to Mr. Crowley here,” she suggested, sitting down. 

“Oooh, I’ll go first,” the blond young man said excitedly.

“My name is Adam Young, but my friends called me The Antichrist, ‘specially in our heavy metal band called The Them. The others would be here, but they’re busy, ‘cept Warlock is here, so not everyone is busy. My pronouns are he/him.” 

Crowley smiled politely. 

“I’m Tad, but as Adam said, I go by Warlock. I do the vocals in the band, and my pronouns are they/them,” Adam’s friend said. 

The rest of the group went around introducing themselves, until finally everyone was looking at Crowley. 

“Oh, um,” he stammered, squirming under their gazes. 

“I’m Anthony J. Crowley, I own Serpent of Eden flower-shop down the street, and this is my assistance dog, Rover. Oh, and, uh, everyone just calls me Crowley, and I use he/him.”

“What kind of dog is he?” Warlock asked curiously. 

“He’s a Newfoundland,” Crowley answered, then added quickly, “you, uh, can’t pet him.”

“I have a dog. His name is Dog,” Adam quipped. 

“Your dog’s _name_ is Dog?” 

“Yep. I got him as a puppy when I was eleven, and couldn’t think of a better name then,” he answered, giggling. 

“I guess that makes sense,” Crowley shrugged. 

Halfway through Marjorie’s instructions, Crowley gave up and just started braiding the yarn into a long rope. He blocked out the chatter, working on his odd creation.  
When everyone was showing off their doilies, he awkwardly dumped the yarn onto the table, now about a metre long and coiling and twisting like a serpent. 

“Well, that’s certainly a creative take on the classic doily,” Marjorie commented politely, while Adam snickered. 

“It’s a snake,” Crowley muttered, all the pride he had in his piece dissipating. 

“I think it’s _lovely_ ,” Ezra remarked, smiling at Crowley.

“You can have it, if you want,” he said shyly.

“You are too kind to me, Crowley,” Ezra gushed.

“Eh, it’s nothing really. Just a glorified friendship bracelet,” Crowley said dismissively. 

“All the more reason why it’s special, my friend,” 

Crowley smiled uneasily, his ears burning.

“Ngk”


	9. Chapter 9

**About a year later**

Ezra was sorting his books, humming along to the music playing on his antique phonograph. His mobile rang from the table, and he clamored to answer it. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Ezra, it's Crowley,"

"Oh, hello, my dear," Ezra said brightly. 

"How're you doing?" Crowley asked casually.

"I'm doing alright. Just sorting some volumes of Wilde,"

"Ooh, which sorting system system are you using this time?" 

"A new one I just invented. First letter of the second word on the third line of the fourth page," he answered mischievously. 

"Ezra, you are a right bastard," Crowley teased. 

"I do my best, my dear," Ezra smiled. 

"So why did you call?"

"Oh, um, I just bought the DVD for the new James Bond film, and I was wondering if you wanted to see it with me"

"Oh! I've never seen James Bond," Ezra admitted.

He could hear Crowley giggling on the other line. 

"Not even one?!" 

"Not a one,"

Crowley sighed dramatically. 

"Well then, Ezra, I have news for you. Forget watching the new film, Daniel Craig is overrated, anyway. We are going to get you cultured in the wonderful world of Bond, starting with Sean Connery," he announced excitedly. 

"What's say we have a Bond marathon tonight at my place?" Crowley suggested. 

"That sounds delightful, Crowley. Should I bring anything?" 

"You don't have to. You can bring snacks if you want, but I have at home."

"Then I shall bring a bag of crisps and some dip,"

"Fine by me. See you tonight, ciao"

"Bye now"

Ezra sighed happily. He was so glad he had met Crowley, and he couldn't wait to spend more time with his best friend. Of course he had his circle of friends; Ana, of course, her girlfriend Marie, Marjorie, and all the people he helped out. But Crowley was different. He was kind, and sensitive, and God knows he was hilarious. 

"Well, if it isn't the Angel of Soho," Crowley grinned as Ezra let himself in. 

"Hello, my dear,"

"Are you ready for the education of a lifetime?" he asked, holding up a DVD. 

"I hope I don't doze off," Ezra giggled. 

"Can't doze off on Bond," Crowley assured him. 

As the credits started rolling after the third movie, Crowley yawned and leaned on Ezra. 

"Maybe we should have our marathon span over a few nights," he suggested. 

Crowley murmured in agreement. 

"That's how I wanna be," he said, pointing to the television screen.

"What?"

"James Bond. I want to be all cool and suave, daring, walkin' away from an explosion an' stuff," 

"Why can't you?" 

Crowley snorted and looked up at Ezra. 

"Ez, be serious. I'm an optimist, but I know I'm no James Bond. Not with these legs. Or nerves. Or……… " he paused, massaging his thigh. 

"Everything."

"Crowley…." 

"Aw, please, angel, I don't need you to feel bad for me," Crowley groaned.

"Oh no, never, my dear," Ezra assured him hurriedly. 

"Good, I could never be friends with someone who pitied me," Crowley teased. 

"Nor I," he agreed. 

"You never did say you injured your legs,"

"Oh, um-"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me," Ezra apologized quickly, clasping a hand over his mouth. 

"It's fine, Ez," Crowley said quietly. 

"I wish I could say it was glorious, jumpin' out of a plane, or something," he chuckled. 

"Then what?" Ezra asked gently. 

"Was working on my book, studying cheat grass in the Rocky Mountains. Jet lag got to me, had a seizure, fell off the side of a mountain," he answered simply. 

"Oh," 

"Yeah, pretty boring, honestly," Crowley shrugged. 

"You never mentioned anything about your book," Ezra prodded. 

"Yeah, was gonna be an author after Uni. Travel the world, gather specimens, boring ecological stuff, you wouldn't like it,"

"Invasive species?" 

"Yep"

"Why didn't you write it?" 

"After the accident, I kinda gave up, I guess. Epilepsy and bipolar disorder is enough to deal with. Opened a flower-shop, got Rover, settled, you know the drill. Didn't want to die."

Ezra couldn't find the words to respond, so he just held Crowley's hand. 

"I know it sounds silly, Ez, but I'm glad it happened. Wouldn't've met you, never really had a best friend," 

"I am glad I met you, too, Crowley. You're like no friend I've had before."

Crowley smiled, and hummed a few bars of 'You're my Best Friend.'

"It's getting late, should probably get to bed. You headin' out, angel?" 

"Angel?" Ezra echoed. 

Crowley blushed. 

"Angel of Soho. That's what they call you, right?"

Ezra nodded. 

"You're right, it is getting late," he smiled. 

"Text me when you get back so I know you weren't jumped or something"

"Dear boy, you know I did a stint in the army. Are you calling me _old_ ?" 

"You never know. Be careful, angel."

"I will," Ezra promised. 

Back at home, Ezra sighed with contentment. He opened to the page he had left off on in The Hobbit, but he couldn't concentrate. Crowley's voice saying 'angel' kept replaying over and over in his head. 

Ezra closed his book, and held his head in his hands. 

"Oh dear," he muttered aloud. 

"I think I fancy him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, love doesn't happen *at first sight*.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for use of the R and S words (the ableist slurs)

"Ezra, what's the matter?" Marjorie asked with concern when Ezra showed up at her flat.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

Ezra shook his head. 

"Marjorie, I need your advice," he trembled. 

"Why don't you sit down? I'll go put the kettle on, and you can tell me everything," she suggested. 

Ezra cupped his tea gratefully. 

"So, what's making my honorary brother looking so disturbed?" Marjorie prodded gently. 

"Gabriel hasn't been bothering you again, has he?"

"No," Ezra said quietly. 

"It's about Crowley. I think I fancy him," he confessed. 

Marjorie's face broke into a soft smile.

"Is that it?" 

Ezra nodded fearfully. 

"So why are you so upset?"

"Marjorie, he's my best friend. I can't ruin our friendship with these romantic feelings! It would be terrible," Ezra cried, tugging on his jumper sleeve. 

"Ezra," Marjorie said carefully, "why do you think it would ruin your friendship?"

"What do you mean, 'how could it ruin our friendship?' I don't want our relationship to be reduced to some fruitless heat-filled passion that fizzles as we age!" he exploded, now practically yanking at his jumper. 

"Ez, luv, I don't think your friendship would be ruined."

"And if he doesn't feel the same way? I couldn't help it, I'd be heartbroken. I know that sounds selfish of me, but it's true," he retorted bitterly. 

Marjorie exhaled sympathetically.

"Ezra Fell, I'm no expert, but I have a hunch that he feels the same way. Again, I'm not an expert, but I see the way he looks at you, how his whole face lights up when he sees you," she told him. 

"Then why hasn't he said anything?" Ezra asked skeptically. 

"Likely for the same reason as you, luv. Feelings are…. complicated. You remember how long it took for Marie and Ana to finally make it official." 

"Yeah," Ezra chuckled, "even I could see how taken they were with each other."

"You see? I think you've been reading too many romance novels, Ezra. Love is far more complicated in real life," Marjorie chided playfully. 

"I don't read _that_ many romance novels," Ezra protested, his cheeks burning.

Marjorie raised one of her pencilled eyebrows dubiously. 

"Of course, Ezra. And I was never Madame Tracy in my younger years," she teased light-heartedly. 

"Do you think I should tell him?" 

"I can't tell you to do anything, Ez. You're your own man. But I think it's best if you're honest with yourself, and with Crowley."

Ezra walked home deep in thought. He tried to think rationally: Really, what was the worst that could happen?

As it turned out, he could come up with a lot of answers to that question, and by the time he arrived at his flat above the bookshop, his head was spinning. 

He wasn't new to romance. He had past relationships, all fleeting, all passionate at the start, but eventually they all grew bored of him.

His first boyfriend was in secondary school, a goth kid who thought his 'quirks' were cute…. until he had a meltdown. And suddenly he wasn't the cute socially-awkward nerd, but a retarded spaz.   
His second boyfriend had been in Uni, a fitness guru called Raven Sable. Looking back, Ezra wondered what he ever saw in Raven. He was never really nice to him, and he always mocked him. In short terms, Raven was a twat. But Ezra had been insecure in his weight and appearance, and Raven promised him that he would make him beautiful. Ezra was glad he got out of that one.   
Another notable past boyfriend had been a blonde fellow, who for the love of anything Ezra could not remember his name. He wasn't very notable, and would have been quite forgetful, except that he turned out to be an arsonist, and not even for a good cause. 

Ezra chewed absently on his sleeve. What if he scared Crowley? What if Crowley wanted to be friends, and nothing more? What if-

His mobile rang, and Ezra shakily answered it, because he hated seeing his unanswered calls fill up. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, angel," Crowley said cheerfully. 

"Oh, hello Crowley," Ezra replied tensely. 

"Just double checking that we're still continuing our Bond marathon tonight. Haven't heard from you all day."

Ezra pursed his lips. He couldn't see Crowley tonight. It was too soon, he couldn't bear it. 

"Oh, um, I'm afraid I can't," he said quickly. 

"Oh,"

There was a pause on the other line. 

"I-is everything alright?" 

"Oh, yes, everything's alright. Don't worry about me, dear boy. Everything is absolutely tickety boo," Ezra rattled off, his foot beginning to tap rapidly on the floor.

"Um, if you're sure you're alright. Do you need my help with anything?" Crowley asked. 

"Oh no! I don't need _your_ help. Now I really must go. Tata!" 

Ezra hung up, and sighed, his lower lip wobbling, and his jumper sleeve chewed beyond repair. 

"Tickety boo?" Crowley repeated, holding his now silent mobile in confusion. 

Crowley pocketed his mobile and sat down, and even though Rover was sat right next to him, he suddenly felt very much alone.


	11. Chapter 11

"What did I do wrong?" Crowley asked Rover.

"Was it the James Bond? I know he's not a big action fan, but he likes Star Trek. But why does he sound so mad at me?"

Rover nuzzled his leg, and Crowley gave in and hugged the shaggy dog.

"Man, I sure wish I could have a drink right now," he grumbled. 

Rover rested his head on Crowley's lap. 

"Yeah, you're right. Bad idea. Don't wanna die."

He leaned back and groaned. 

"Don't drink, Crowley, don't wanna die. Don't stay up too late, Crowley, don't wanna die. Don't stay out too long, Crowley, don't wanna die. Don't do this, Crowley, don't do that. **Just stay cooped up in your little flower-shop forever** ."

He slammed his fist against his mattress. 

"Fucking can't do anything 'cept tiptoe 'round everything. Tiptoe, crawl, never get out and actually live. And the one chance I do have to make a name for myself, I _fall_ !" he shouted. 

Rover jumped and scooted closer to him. 

"And the worst part is, I don't even know what I did wrong! 'Oh no, I don't need your help,' he says. What does that even mean?! Aren't we friends?" 

"I can't do this, Rover, I need to sleep. Wouldn't it be cool if humans could hibernate? Brumate, maybe. That's what snakes do, right?" 

Ezra didn't sleep that night. How could he? He had a terrible feeling that he did something wrong, although he couldn't quite place what. He wanted to call Crowley, no, he _ought_ to call Crowley, but he wasn't exactly in the right mindset to talk.  
He paced through his flat, dithering, picking up a piece of paper, putting it down, crumpling it and tossing it across the room. 

He wandered into his kitchenette, flicking on the electric kettle. Absently, he glanced at the only plant in his entire flat, the snake plant from all that time ago. The cut flowers had wilted and dried long before, and now only the snake plant remained, resolutely refusing to die, despite Ezra often forgetting to water it. It was yellowing at the edges, one of its leaves had a gash down the middle, but it was alive, against all the odds. 

"I'm a bloody coward, aren't I?" Ezra muttered, filling the tiny tin watering can. 

The plant, being a plant, didn't respond, but Ezra wasn't really talking to it, anyway. 

As he watered the stubborn little snake plant, an idea began to formulate in his head. If he couldn't say the damn words, there were other ways of telling Crowley. 

"War of the Roses," Ezra read to himself, glancing up nervously at the bright red sign. 

He felt like a traitor, engaging, no, patronizing another florist, perhaps even a competitor of Crowley's. But he also couldn't purchase flowers from Crowley if he was going to give those same flowers to him. It wouldn't do. He silenced his trembling hand, and strode with rehearsed confidence through the shop doors. 

To his dismay, the shop was even more gaudy inside. The walls were painted a sickeningly bright red, and for some reason there were swords mounted on the wall. If it weren't for the flowers, he would have thought he was in a vampire's lair….. or a sex dungeon. 

"Anythin' I can help you with, sweetheart?" a syrupy voice asked from behind him. 

Ezra jumped, startled. 

"Oh, goodness," he uttered in surprise. 

He turned around, and came face to face with a woman who was either a vampire, or a poor attempt at a warmongering Jessica Rabbit. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, sugarpea" she drawled, putting her talon-hand on his shoulder. 

Ezra flinched. 

"Didn't mean to scare you."

"A-are you the owner of this establishment?" he asked haltingly, his eyes darting around, trying to land anywhere that wasn't terrifying.

"That would be correct, pumpkin. Carmine Zuigiber, it's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled, exposing blindingly white teeth that looked almost like fangs. 

Ezra mentally chided himself for being so afraid. Really, she must be at least twenty years his junior. He oughtn't be afraid. But he _was_ afraid, and the overwhelming blaring red that surrounded him was not helping the situation. 

"Well, y-young lady. I was hoping I could commission a bouquet," he said, putting on his most posh and prim voice. 

"Well, you've come to the right place," Carmine chuckled, and her laugh was too loud and too harsh. 

"Do you have anything in mind?" 

Ezra nodded, retrieving his list from his pocket. He handed it to her, careful not to let his fingers touch her claw-like fire-engine red nails. 

"Oak-leaved Geranium? Clovenlip Toadflax?" she barked, reading off the list.

"Half these things I haven't even heard of! Are you sure you aren't trying out some kind of spell?" 

"Um, no, those are flowers," Ezra corrected politely. 

"Riiightt," Carmine frowned. 

"And I suppose a dumpy librarian knows more about flowers than I do?" she said icily. 

"Actually, I'm a bookseller, thank you very much," Ezra shot back, now more angry than afraid.

"Cute," the shop owner snorted, twirling a lock of her auburn hair between her fingers. 

"Actually," Ezra stated, his confidence boosted by his fury, "I don't quite think I _want_ to purchase my bouquet from you."

"Fine by me, old man," Carmine scoffed. 

Ezra could think of hundreds of words to say to her, but he bit his tongue, reminding himself to be the moral example. Instead, he held his head high and marched out the shop, not daring to look back until he was far from that nightmare. 

It wasn't until he was a good distance from that horrible shop that he slumped, emotionally exhausted. And worse still, he didn't have the flowers, and now he didn't have the list, either, and there was no way he was going to go back and retrieve it from that wretched place.  
Still, he was determined not to give up, so he continued towards Crowley's shop, flowers or no. He was going to be brave. If he didn't owe it to himself, he at least owed it to Crowley. 

He arrived at Serpent of Eden, expecting to see Crowley bustling about inside, but instead, the lights were out and the door was locked. Cold dread crept over him as he unlocked the door. 

"Crowley?" he called out tentatively as he made his way through the shop and to Crowley's private residence. 

He knocked on the door, and he could hear Rover barking from inside. 

"Crowley?" he called out again, leaning against the door. 

"Angel?" came Crowley's voice from within. 

"Yes, it's Ezra. Should I let myself in, or?" 

"Ngh. No, it's fine. Lemme just-"

He could hear something crash, Crowley assuring Rover that he was alright, and finally Crowley himself opened the door. 

"Hi, angel, didn't expect to see you," he mumbled blearily, leaning against the doorframe. 

Ezra took in Crowley's appearance with concern. His hair was a mess, he had dark bags under his eyes, he was barefoot, and he was wearing a fuzzy Darth Vader robe. By all means, Ezra would say he looked ill. 

"Crowley, are you quite alright?" he asked. 

"Mmmyeah, 'm fine," Crowley yawned, opening the door wider. 

"What's- what's going on? Did your problem get sorted out last night?" 

Ezra wrinkled his forehead in confusion. 

"Err, yes, dear, everything is alright, I was just-"

"Ezra," Crowley interrupted, pointing to Ezra's right hand. 

"Is that a _pear_ ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RSD is awful, isn't it?


	12. Chapter 12

Ezra looked down at the green fruit in his hand. 

"Ezra, why are you holding a pear?" Crowley asked again. 

Ezra couldn't hold it back any longer. 

"There were supposed to be flowers, but the horrible girl didn't have any and so I just found this pear and I'm sorry I don't have any flowers," he blurted out, shoving the pear into Crowley's hands. 

"Wait, slow down, Ez. Come inside, sit down, relax a bit, and then tell me what's going on," Crowley suggested, holding the door open. 

Ezra followed him inside, where Crowley held out a chair for him. He sat down anxiously, and Crowley set the pear on the table before taking his seat across from him. 

"So," he began after Ezra had relaxed a bit, "what's this all about?"

Ezra took a deep breath. 

"I wanted to give a very important and sentimental bouquet of flowers, so I researched floriography to compile the perfect arrangement. I couldn't go to your shop for the flowers, so I went to this terrifying shop called War of the Roses-"

"Hold on," Crowley interjected, "you interacted with Carmine Zuigiber and lived to tell the tale?!" 

Ezra nodded nervously. 

"She was quite intimidating," 

"Intimidating doesn't begin to describe that terror. She's ruthless, dangerous, and rumour around the florist community is that she works for the mafia. Gosh, Ez, I'm sorry you had to experience that," Crowley said seriously. 

"Well, I can assure you, dear boy, I am never going back there," Ezra chuckled shakily. 

"I'll say. I take it you didn't get your flowers?"

"No," Ezra confirmed sadly. 

"I felt terrible, and worse, that awful Ms. Zuigiber had my list of flowers, and I couldn't get it back. But I didn't want to come empty handed, and I know pear blossoms were on the list, so I, um, brought this pear. I know it's not much."

Crowley tapped his hand sympathetically. 

"But why did you want to bring me flowers? It's not my birthday, is it?" 

Ezra shook his head, and couldn't help but smile. 

"I wanted to show you how important our friendship is to me, and how much I value it, even if-" he bit his lip, and looked down.

"Even if what?" Crowley prodded. 

"Ihavefeelingsforyou," Ezra said quickly, staring intently at the pear. 

He waited for Crowley to reply, but Crowley didn't say anything.  
For an excruciatingly long few minutes, all he could hear was the sound of his, Crowley's, and Rover's breathing. 

"Y-you have feelings for me?" Crowley finally asked meekly. 

Ezra nodded slowly. 

"Um, ro-romantic feelings?" 

Ezra nodded again. 

Crowley sighed. 

"I'm sorry," he said. 

Ezra looked up in confusion. 

"I don't follow-"

"Look, Ezra," Crowley said frantically, getting out of his chair. 

"It's- it's not that I don't feel the same way. I do, really, have for a long time. But it isn't fair to you that I can't be what you want," 

Ezra's eyes widened. 

"Y-you feel the same way?" 

"Yes," Crowley replied quietly, looking away.

"But I'm sorry. I can't- can't give you what you want."

Ezra felt giddy, but Crowley was confusing him. 

"Crowley, my dear, what could I possibly want from you that you can't give? You've given me your friendship, your compassion, your kindness. What could I want that you haven't already given?" 

"I can't-" Crowley choked, leaning back against the wall. 

"I can't pleasure you," he finally managed to say. 

Ezra stilled. 

"Crowley, I can assure you, I don't care about the sex, but if you need-"

"No, you don't understand, Ezra! You- you said you were gay, right?" 

"Yes, but I don't understand how-"

"I'm transgender!" Crowley shouted, then burst into tears. 

Ezra stood still, unsure of how to respond to Crowley's tears. 

"I'm sorry for deceiving you, Ezra. I know I don't- don't have the parts, and I lied, and…." Crowley sobbed, sinking to the floor. 

"Crowley, you didn't deceive me. You never have any obligation to let people know your biological sex," Ezra said calmly, sitting next to him. 

"But-"

"And the fact that you're trans doesn't change how I feel about you."

"But you don't understand! I didn't get surgery, I can't-"

"Crowley, I'm attracted to men. And you, my dear, are a man, are you not?" 

Crowley sniffed and nodded, wiping away a tear. 

"I know a few gay people with transgender partners. My assistant, Ana, for example, is lesbian, and her girlfriend Marie is transgender. Do you think Ana cares about that?" 

"Um, no, they're both absolutely taken with each other," Crowley answered softly, giggling a bit. 

"So why would _I_ care?" 

Crowley bit his lip. 

"I guess you're right…."

"Besides, I've never been one for sex, of course I've done it, and I'm willing to do what you need to, err, be pleasured," Ezra added.

"Wait. Are you saying you're asexual?" Crowley asked. 

"Yes," he replied carefully, "but I've had sexual partners before, so I don't mind if-"

"No, you don't have to, Ez," Crowley assured him, now smiling,  
"I'm also ace."

"Oh," was all Ezra managed to say.

"Can I have a hug?" Crowley asked. 

"Of course, dearest. You've just revealed something very personal about yourself. I can't imagine it was easy."

He wrapped his strong arms around Crowley, both of them trembling in relief. 

"So have you," Crowley pointed out.

They hugged on the floor for a long time, neither wanting to be the first to let go. 

"So…..romance?" Crowley asked after some time.

"If you'd be amenable"

"Dinners by candlelight? Flowers? Hand holding?" 

"Yes!" Ezra replied, kissing the top of Crowley's head. 

"You do realize I'm probably going to be really sappy, right?" 

"You can be as sappy as you like, my dear," Ezra smiled. 

"As long as you keep calling me 'angel'"

"That won't be hard. You're already one. Angel of Soho," Crowley teased. 

"What if I were _your_ angel?"

"Mmmm. My angel," Crowley hummed contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it coincidence that the acronym of 'A Chance Encounter' is A.C.E. ?  
> You'll never know.........
> 
> Also, I know it's sweet now, but the story is far from over......


	13. Chapter 13

Crowley woke up the next day feeling like he had woken up from the best dream ever. In fact, he would have been more likely to believe it was a dream were it not for the pear, still on his small table. Ezra fancied him, and even better, he didn't expect anything sexual. It was incredible, and Crowley felt like he was flying.   
He started singing Queen's 'Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy' as he prepared his breakfast, dancing and using a spoon as a microphone. 

"And it's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boyyyyyyyyy!!!!" he finished excitedly, bowing in front of Rover. 

Rover panted, and licked Crowley's face. 

"Gross!" Crowley giggled.

"You're s'pposed to clap!"

"You're looking chipper, boss," Ana remarked as she walked into the shop for the day. 

"I am," Ezra replied happily as he straightened up a stack of fliers. 

"Would I be out of line asking why?" 

"Not at all, Ana. I'm quite bursting to shout the news to the world." 

"Sooo…." 

"Crowley and I have decided to court!" he announced joyfully. 

Ana gasped and clapped her hands. 

"Thank the gods, that lovesick puppy finally said it!" she exclaimed. 

"Ummm"

Ana's hazel eyes widened.

"Ooooohhhh," she realized, " _you_ said it!" 

Ezra nodded. 

"Ezra! I'm so proud of you!" 

"So am I. It was terrifying."

"I'll bet. I couldn't gather the courage to tell Marie. Bit of a coward, am I," Ana smiled. 

"Oh, I'm sure you would have gathered up the courage at some point," Ezra assured her. 

"You know what this means, right, boss?" Ana said with a twinkle in her eye.

"What?"

"You and Crowley are going to have to go on a double date with Marie and I."

"How do I look?" Crowley asked shyly, doing a little spin. 

He was wearing a black suit and a dark red tie, with a shiny gold tie clip shaped like a snake. 

"You look very handsome, my dear," Ezra answered fondly, fingering the tie clip. 

"Ah, you noticed," Crowley grinned, blushing. 

"It matches your cane,"

"It does. Remind me one of these days to find you some snake jewelry of your own," 

"You are incredible, Crowley," Ezra murmured with adoration. 

"Ach. So are you. Beautiful angel," Crowley deflected, "dunno how I got so lucky. Maybe I died and this is Heaven."

"Crowley, please," Ezra said sharply, gripping Crowley's hand. 

"Oh, sorry, angel," he apologized, "forgot myself."

"Just…. I don't want to think about you dying, alright?" Ezra pleaded. 

"I'm sorry," Crowley repeated, looking down. 

"It's alright. I forgive you, dearest," Ezra assured him, giving his hand a squeeze. 

"Shall we head off to the restaurant?" 

"Ezra, Crowley, first appearance as a couple!" Ana teased when they arrived at the table. 

"Ana…." Ezra groaned. 

"Alright, alright," Ana relented, still smiling. 

"Crowley, allow me to introduce you to my gorgeous girlfriend, Marie Pulsifer," she announced. 

Marie held out her hand, and Crowley shook it, both of them studying each other intently. 

"I feel like I've seen you before," Marie commented, cocking her head. 

"You have," Ana giggled as they all sat down. 

"Crowley is the florist who made that bouquet you gave me when you first asked me out," 

"Ooooohhhhhhh," Crowley and Marie said in unison.

"So, um, what's your dog's name?" Marie asked in an attempt to start a conversation. 

"This is Rover. Very uncreative, I know, but I didn't exactly have a choice in naming him," Crowley answered with a shrug.

"If I got to choose, I'd probably name him Chewbacca."

"Oh, you like Star Wars?" Marie remarked. 

"Yep."

"Oh, me too," she replied enthusiastically. 

"Who shot first?" 

"Han, duh!" Crowley snorted. 

"How do you feel about Jar Jar Binks?"

"He's a pain in the arse, and should never have been born."

"Heyyyy. I thought he was silly," Marie argued. 

"Tch. _Jawas_ are silly. Jar Jar is annoying and unnecessary."

"No he isn't. He's a comedic relief. Besides, haven't you heard of the theory that Jar Jar is the _real_ Mastermind behind the prequels?" 

"Ppppfff. You mean the theory that he's the Phantom Menace? Yeah, heard that one. He's a menace alright, but only because he's always underfoot like a yippy Chihuahua," Crowley scoffed. 

"Yeah, I don't think he's evil, either, but if it wasn't for him, Padme and Boss Nass wouldn't have made peace and defeated the Separatists," Marie pointed out. 

"Oh, pooh. Kenobi and Qui Gon would have managed just fine,"

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Ana whispered to Ezra as Crowley and Marie descended into a heated debate.

"I have absolutely no idea," Ezra whispered back, "but I humour him."

"Aren't you a Trekkie?" 

"Yes, but I'm not as passionate about it as he is with Star Wars," he admitted. 

Eventually, their argument died down when the server came to take their order. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Ezra asked as he, Rover, and Crowley walked up to Crowley's door at the end of the night. 

"Mmm, yeah. 'Specially the sorbet."

"Oh yes, that was delightful," he agreed. 

"I really, um, liked it when Ana called us a couple," Crowley mumbled. 

"Well, it's what we are now, isn't it?"

"Yes. I just like getting to show you off," he admitted. 

Ezra beamed. 

"Is this alright?" he asked, leaning to kiss Crowley's cheek. 

"Yeah," Crowley answered softly. 

"Goodnight, my dear," Ezra said as he walked off. 

"'Night," Crowley replied, and watched him walk off. 

He rubbed his cheek, where Ezra's lips had kissed him. 

"He actually likes me," he breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this an excuse to project my Star Wars nerdiness?   
> ...... Perhaps.........


	14. Chapter 14

“What did you think?” Ezra asked when he, Crowley, and Rover left the pub where The Them had their first official gig. 

Neither Ezra nor Crowley were heavy metal fans, but they wanted to support Adam, Warlock, Pepper, Wensleydale, and Brian. The kids had been so nervous about their performance, so everyone from the Crochet club promised to come and cheer them on. 

“Well,” Crowley smirked, “they’re no Queen.”

“No,” Ezra agreed, “they certainly aren’t.”

“Shall I tempt you to dinner?” Crowley suggested hopefully.

“Isn’t that usually my job?” Ezra teased.

Crowley shrugged.

“You got me, angel. I was hoping you had a place in mind,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Well, there’s this new Italian place I was hoping to try out,” Ezra admitted.

“Lead the way, then, angel,” Crowley grinned, "I'll pay."

“Oh, this gnocchi looks positively scrummy,” Ezra announced when the server brought their food.

Crowley smiled fondly. He liked seeing Ezra enjoy himself.

“I’ve always wondered why ‘gnocchi’ was spelled like that,” he mused as Ezra started eating.

“Or ‘gnome,’ or ‘knife,’ or ‘knight.’ English is weird. Although I s’ppose ‘gnocchi’ is Italian.”

“What do you think, Ez?” 

Crowley looked across the table, but Ezra didn’t respond. In fact, Ezra looked like he was going to be sick.

“Hey, Ezra, it’s alright, spit it out,” he said gently, moving out of his seat and holding out a napkin.

Ezra whimpered and spat the gnocchi into the napkin, then looked away in shame.   
Crowley set the napkin down and kneeled in front of Ezra.

“It’s alright, angel. Don’t be embarrassed,” he told him soothingly, stroking his hand. 

“It’s not allergies, is it?”

Ezra shook his head.

“It’s the texture,” he finally mumbled, tugging at his jumper. 

“Oh, Ez,” Crowley murmured. 

“I thought I’d like it, Crowley. I really did,” 

“Don’t feel bad, angel. So you don’t like it, it’s fine. You don’t have to enjoy everything,” Crowley assured him.

“But I spat it out into your hand,” Ezra sniffled. 

“Technically, you spat it out into a napkin,” Crowley corrected him.

“But you could have spat onto my face and I wouldn’t care, angel. You were uncomfortable, I get it. You’re always here for me, and I’m always here for you.”

Ezra sighed, still looking a little green, and scratching his sleeve.

“Do you need water, angel?” Crowley asked.

Ezra nodded.

Crowley held out his glass, then had an idea. 

“D’you want a straw?”

Ezra nodded again. 

“K,” Crowley told him, “you stay here with Rover. I’ll be right back.”

Crowley returned a few minutes later, straw in hand, and a triumphant look on his face. He held the straw out, and Ezra slowly sipped his water. 

“Thank you, dearest,” Ezra said softly, “I can take it from here.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Thank you, Crowley. You’re an angel.”

“Nu uh. That’s you,” Crowley deflected, taking his seat, and blushing. 

“All the same, darling. You’re amazing and I appreciate everything you do. I can’t thank you enough for tolerating me.”

“Tolerating? Angel, I don’t just tolerate you. I care about you, and I love every part of you. You don’t just tolerate me, do you?”

“Well, no, but….”

“Angel,” Crowley said seriously, “if anyone ever made you feel like you didn’t deserve to be cared for and loved, well….” he paused, struggling to find the right word.

“Well, they should burn in Hell,” he said finally.

“Crowley!” Ezra chided, but he was smiling fondly. 

“How did I ever get so lucky to have met you?” 

“Well, you can thank Rover,” Crowley chuckled, scratching Rover behind the ears. 

“Oh yes,” Ezra agreed, wiping his face with another napkin. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thanks to you, love,” Ezra answered gratefully, squeezing Crowley’s hand. 

“You know, I really wish people were less crazy about drinking straws,” Crowley muttered. 

“How so?”

“When I went to get you a straw, the lady was all like, ‘well, sir, think about the sea turtles.’ Pppff. I don’t think people who need straws are hurting the turtles as much as the corporations are.” 

“Oh, you would know, dear,” Ezra agreed, “you studied ecology.”

“Yep. Should have really put her in her place,” Crowley smirked. 

“Why didn’t you?”

“Ehhhh, not worth my time,” Crowley shrugged.

Ezra was about to remark on Crowley’s self-control when Crowley’s ringtone, the Imperial March, started playing. 

“Oh, sorry, probably a telemarketer,” Crowley apologized, ending the call. 

“How would you know that without answering?” Ezra asked. 

“Well, it’s an unfamiliar number, and I’m not expecting a call. And ‘sides, the only calls I really get are from you, unless it’s my work phone,” Crowley explained. 

“But what if it’s important?”

“Trust me, Ez, it’s not,” Crowley chuckled. 

When his mobile rang again, Ezra couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Same number?” he asked with a bemused look on his face. 

Crowley nodded and reluctantly answered the call, rolling his eyes. 

“Hello?” 

“Yes, this is. Who is this?”

Ezra watched as Crowley’s expression went from annoyance to fear, which he had learned to tell because Crowley’s eyes were darting to-and-fro. 

“W-where did you get this number from? No, forget it, I don’t want to know. You’re alone?”

“Where are you?”

“Okay, just calm down, kid. I’m coming to get you.”

When Crowley ended the call, he was shaking. 

“Crowley? What’s going on?”

“I- I have to go,” Crowley said quietly.

“I’m going with you,” Ezra insisted firmly. 

Crowley sighed. 

“Fine. Uh, thanks. Don’t really wanna do this alone. I’ll explain in the cab.”

Crowley paid for their meal, and Ezra grew more concerned as Crowley became more and more tense. 

“Crowley?”

“Take us to St. Pancras,” Crowley instructed the cab driver as they got in. 

“Please,” he added as an afterthought.

The car started moving, and Crowley exhaled, stroking Rover. 

“Darling, please talk to me,” Ezra pleaded.

Crowley leaned on Ezra, letting him put an arm around him. 

“Yeah, just let me take a moment, angel.”

“Of course, take all the time you need, dearest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens...........


	15. Chapter 15

A few long minutes passed with Ezra holding a silent Crowley. Rover had draped himself across Crowley's lap, and Crowley was absently running his fingers through his thick, dark fur. 

"Crowley?" Ezra said finally, twining his fingers with his. 

"Alright," Crowley sighed. 

He took a deep breath, and squeezed Ezra's hand. 

"You've probably already figured that I wasn't born Anthony Crowley," he began, staring ahead.

"I was born a fragile, sickly little baby girl named Penina Karnayim, who would become the eldest of six."

Something prickled in the back of Ezra's mind, but he couldn't place it. Besides, he wanted to focus on Crowley, and listened intently as Crowley continued. 

"After me there was Gad, Yosef, Rachel, Calev, and, I guess, Raphael. They must have been born after I left, which was around twenty years. My parents always wanted a big family, I suppose." 

Crowley paused, gathering his thoughts. 

"Anyway, after I left, I never really looked back. Hell, I moved out of the country, crossed the English Channel, for goodness sake, so I thought they'd leave me alone. Oh, Gad pestered me for a bit, he'd always been a bully. Got himself involved with shady stuff, last I remember, but my parents adored him. He could do no wrong, and got away with anything. Yosef, and Rachel weren't so bad, I guess, but they were afraid of Gad, and did whatever he told 'em. Little Calev was just a kid when I left." 

He stopped to rub his eyes, which were becoming tearful. 

"I've always felt like I've abandoned the three of them,” he admitted, “but I couldn't go back. It wasn't safe. Gad would hold wild parties while my parents were away on cruises and shit, and even when they were around, they never gave me the medical help I needed. I had to get out of there, and for a while suicide seemed like the best option. But I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Ezra tightened his hold on Crowley, suddenly feeling very protective. 

"So I left France, went to Uni in London, changed my name legally, completely cut myself off. I even denounced my French citizenship, can you believe it?" he chuckled bitterly. 

"Unfortunately I can," Ezra revealed.

"I left my family when I was young, as well."

Crowley let out a long sigh. 

"Anyway, so it turns out I have another sibling, Raphael, who was born after I left, and they came out as Genderfluid about a year and half ago. My parents have been complacent with Gad's behaviour, which unfortunately hasn't changed, and somehow Raphael managed to get out of there and contact me." 

"Was that Raphael who called?" Ezra asked. 

"Yep. The kid hopped on a train, apparently."

"What are you going to do?" 

"Well, I'm going to pick them up from the station, take them home with me, and-" 

He threw his head back in frustration. 

"I'll figure something out," he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Haven't even met the kid. Don't know anything about them 'cept that they're my sibling and they need my help." 

He yawned, and nuzzled against his companion. 

"Why don't you take a nap, my dear?" Ezra suggested. 

"I'll wake you when we get the station."

“Mmmm. Good idea. Need to relax before I get a seizure,” Crowley murmured, cuddling up to him. 

Ezra held Crowley as he slept, leaving him to think. He and Crowley never really talked about their families, and neither really expected the other to. Ezra didn’t have much in the realm of positive things to say about his own family, so he understood why Crowley never talked about his. That didn’t mean he wasn’t concerned about Crowley. He didn’t want Crowley to be so distressed. 

“We’re here,” he whispered, nudging Crowley awake. 

“Ah. Time to face the fire,” Crowley muttered, stretching. 

They clamored out of the cab, and Crowley held Ezra’s hand as they walked into the station. 

“Anthony Crowley?” a tall, lanky teen asked nervously, walking up to them.

“Raphael?” 

The teen began crying, and Crowley soothingly hugged them. 

“Sssshhh. It’s alright, kid. You’re safe now,” he told them. 

Raphael bit their lip, their brown eyes darting from Rover to Ezra. 

“Who are they?” they asked. 

“This is my seizure alert dog, Rover, and my, uh-” Crowley paused, unsure of what to refer to Ezra.

“I’m his partner, Ezra Fell,” he finished for him, smiling gently. 

“Oh, um, hi,” Raphael mumbled. 

“You’ll like him. He’s an angel,” Crowley told his sibling in a hushed voice. 

Ezra put a hand on Crowley’s shoulder in support. 

“You ready to go?” he asked. 

“Go?” Raphael repeated anxiously. 

“Home, Raphael. You’re coming right?” 

Raphael nodded slowly, and wiped away their tears. They winced when they touched their left eye, which Crowley noticed was bruised. 

“Did Gad do this to you?” he asked softly, taking Raphael’s hands in his own. 

Raphael looked away, and Crowley clenched his jaw angrily. 

“I won’t let him touch you again, kid,” he resolved, helping Raphael to their feet. 

“Let’s go,” Crowley announced, smiling gratefully at Ezra. 

Ezra hailed another cab, and the four of them climbed in, Crowley, the smallest, ending up between Raphael and Ezra.   
“I’ve got you, Raph,” Crowley assured them, putting his arm around the scared and exhausted teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens even more.........  
> (For those confused by how Raphael got into the country so easily, this story is set before Brexit, and it'll probably be explained later on that they have dual citizenship.)


	16. Chapter 16

When they arrived at Crowley's shop, Raphael gazed wide-eyed at all the plants leading up to the flat.

"You like them?" Crowley asked gently. 

Raphael nodded, hesitantly touching one of the leaves. 

"It's alright, kid. You can spend all the time you want with my plants. But right now let's get you something to eat."

Raphael sat quietly at the table, glancing around the flat. 

"I'm going to make you some dinner, and then we can figure the rest out," Crowley told them. 

"Feel free to explore in the meantime, although I suppose there isn't much to see."

Ezra followed Crowley into the kitchen as he busied himself making a pot of pasta. 

"Do you need help, dear?" he asked. 

"See if you can find some sauce, please," Crowley answered tiredly. 

Ezra handed him a jar of tomato sauce, and Crowley gave him a small smile. 

"So I'm thinking that Raph can take my bed for now, and I'll camp out on the couch. The poor thing is exhausted, more than me, and they need something comfortable," Crowley said out loud, pouring the dry pasta into the pot. 

Ezra stopped cutting the bell pepper, and looked at Crowley with alarm.

"Crowley!" he protested, "what about your legs and back?" 

Crowley shrugged. 

"I never said it was a perfect arrangement. 'Sides, it'll probably only be for a few weeks at most until I can figure out some better arrangement."

Ezra pursed his lips. 

"Crowley, I don't like this idea. You know you need your sleep," he told Crowley.

"And I suppose you have a better idea?" Crowley retorted sarcastically. 

Ezra wrinkled his forehead, thinking. Finally, an idea came to him.

"You know my bookshop is already a safehouse, and I've had runaways and the like stay there before. The couch in my backroom folds out into a bed, Raphael could sleep there," he suggested. 

"Ez, that's really sweet of you, but I don't want to leave Raphael. I've barely talked to the kid."

"Well, what if you also stayed with me?" 

Crowley looked up, considering. 

"Where?" he asked. 

"You, uh, could have my bed, and I'll sleep on the sofa," Ezra replied. 

"Absolutely not, Ezra! I know you can't sleep unless the bed is just right, and I know your sofa is practically a decorative piece. No, Ez, I can't in good conscience let you do that," Crowley argued.

"And I can't let you do that either!" 

They both sighed, hating getting into an argument. 

"I'm sorry for yelling, Crowley," Ezra finally said. 

"It's fine, Ez. I think we're all just stressed out."

"I have an idea," he said, "although I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"Honestly, angel, I'm willing to hear any idea at this point," Crowley admitted. 

"Um, I hope I don't sound too forward, but, err, what if we _shared_ my bed?" 

Crowley blinked in surprise, and Ezra immediately looked away in embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me!" he said quickly.

Crowley touched Ezra's arm gently. 

"Hey, I'm not mad, Ezra. I'm just, surprised, is all," he assured him, taking his hand. 

"I know you weren't propositioning me," he chuckled. 

"I know it's not ideal, dearest, and of course it's only temporary-"

"Ezra, angel, darling, I'm not against the arrangement if you aren't. Only if you're comfortable sharing a bed with me."

Ezra looked down at his shoes.

"I'm comfortable with it. We've cuddled before, and I trust you," he said earnestly. 

Crowley nodded. 

"If you're comfortable, I'm comfortable."

Ezra exhaled in relief, and pulled Crowley into a hug. Crowley melted in his embrace. 

"Mmm. I needed that," he murmured, rubbing his face against Ezra's jumper. 

"I must warn you, though, I'm a bit of an insomniac," Ezra giggled.

"I wouldn't worry too much, angel. Once my meds kick in, I'm out like a lamp," 

"Huh?" 

"Light. I think. Out like a light? Is that how the phrase goes?" Crowley said in an attempt to correct himself. 

"I think you're just confusing us both even more," Ezra teased, pressing a quick kiss to Crowley's cheek before pulling away to finish chopping up the pepper. 

While Raphael ate, Crowley busied himself packing a duffel bag. Along with the necessities, he wanted to pack some things for his sibling. He tried to remember what he liked when he was eighteen, but then remembered that he had no idea what Raphael liked, and that not everyone was a geek like he was at that age. Eventually, he just tossed in a few Marvel comic books and Rubix cube. Then he grimaced and realized what a geezer he probably looked like. 

"Here, love, let me take your bag," Ezra offered when Crowley emerged from his bedroom. 

"Thanks, angel. Raphael, is there anything you want me to bring?"

Raphael shook their head.

"Alright. It's a short walk to the bookshop, and then we'll get you settled." 

"I can't thank you enough, angel," Crowley said when Ezra finally climbed into bed. 

Ezra smiled at him from across the bed. 

"Is the bed comfortable enough?" he asked. 

"Of course, Ezra. Don't worry about me," Crowley laughed lightly. 

"I can't help but worry about you, darling. I care about you." 

"I care about you, too, Ezra," Crowley replied, yawning loudly. 

Ezra giggled. 

"You're cute when you yawn like that, opening your jaw like a snake."

"Not cute," Crowley grinned, yawning again, this time exaggerating it, and eliciting another laugh from his partner. 

Ezra gazed fondly at him. 

"'Night, angel," Crowley murmured. 

"Goodnight, my dear."

Ezra watched Crowley fall asleep, and then carefully opened his book so as not to wake him. He hadn't really seen Crowley sleep before, save for in any car ride, or while watching The Sound of Music, but then again, he had also nearly dozed off for that one. He looked so peaceful, and Ezra desperately wanted to cuddle him. But he also didn't want to wake him, so he settled for simply lying next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* And there was only one bed! 
> 
> Don't worry, guys, they're still ace, and there will be no smut, they've just finally reached the point in their relationship where they're comfortable sharing a bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Ezra woke up feeling something wrapped around him. He nearly panicked, but then he realized it was Crowley, who had managed to cuddle up to him in his sleep and coil around him. Ezra softened, and laid a gentle hand on Crowley's head. 

"Crowley," he whispered gently, and Crowley smiled in his sleep. 

"Hmm?" 

"Crowley, my dear, it's morning," he urged softly. 

Crowley opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. 

"Sssshhhhitttttttt!" he hissed when he became aware that he was practically squeezing Ezra. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, rolling away to the other side of the bed.

"Crowley, it's fine," Ezra chuckled, "come back! I'm always up for a morning cuddle." 

"You sure?" 

"Of course, dearest," he assured him, scooting closer.

"Guess I don't realize how much I move around in my sleep. Not like Rover can tell me," Crowley said lightly as Ezra put his arm around him. 

"You sleep with Rover?" Ezra asked, glancing at the dog, who was sleeping peacefully on a blanket in the corner.   
Crowley shrugged. 

"Usually. He keeps an eye on me, and that way he can be alerted if anything happens." 

Ezra nodded, understanding. 

"I'll bet he's glad to have a break," Crowley mused, studying the sleeping dog. 

"I had a rabbit once, when I was a boy. His name was Harry, and I adored him, but his fur would get everywhere," Ezra shared, laughing at the memory. 

"Gabriel, my older brother, kept letting Harry out of his cage and putting him on my bed, and then I couldn't sleep because of all the fur."

Crowley cringed sympathetically. 

"Gabriel sounds like a wanker," he said.

"Oh, he certainly is," Ezra agreed. 

"Don't worry, angel. I'll never let Rover get on your bed," Crowley promised, kissing Ezra's cheek. 

"I know you won't, dear. You're so considerate." 

Crowley hummed happily. 

"We should probably get up, and I should check on Raph," he said reluctantly. 

"Yes," Ezra nodded, "and I need to call Ana to let her know that I'm not opening the shop today."

"Ez, you don't have to-"

"Darling, I want to. Besides, I get to spend more time with you, don't I?" 

"And Raph and Rover," Crowley teased. 

He made an attempt to sit up, then winced, pain shooting up his back. 

"Dearest?" 

"Ngk. Just my binder being a pain," Crowley grimaced. 

"Crowley? You wear your binder to sleep? But your back-"

Crowley shook his head. 

"Don't worry, Ez, I don't wear it every night. I just didn't feel comfortable going without it, y'know, when I'm not alone," he admitted. 

Ezra looked down, and took Crowley's hand. 

"Crowley, my love, you don't have to feel uncomfortable around me. I love you no matter what, and I want you to be healthy," he told him seriously.

Crowley bit his lip.

"I know. I'll try to be more careful," he said honestly. 

"I know you will, my dear."

Ezra squeezed his hand lovingly.

"Is there anything I can do to help with the physical pain?" he asked. 

"I think I'll just take a hot shower. It should help a bit," Crowley answered. 

"Alright. Just call for me if you need anything. I'll be getting dressed and then I'll call Ana."

"K"

Ezra waited until he heard the shower running for some time, and then he took a deep breath and called Ana. 

"Hello, Ezra. It's Marie. Ana's on the toilet, but she'll be back in a minute," Ana's girlfriend answered. 

"Oh, of course," Ezra said politely, sitting down. 

"Marie? Who're you talking to?" Ezra heard Ana ask. 

"It's your boss," Marie whispered.

"Ppf, why are you whispering then? He's not my mother," Ana laughed. 

Ezra rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Ezra, I'm about to leave. Should I pick anything up?" 

"Oh, then I'm glad I caught you before you left, Ana. I wanted to let you know that I won't be opening today, so you can stay home," Ezra told her. 

"Is everything alright?" Ana asked. 

"I'm doing alright. Crowley just needs my help," Ezra replied as calmly as he could. 

The last thing he needed was Ana to worry. 

"Oh my goodness! Is he okay? Where are you?" 

Ezra grimaced, and exhaled slowly.

"Crowley is fine, Ana. I'm at my flat, as is he. We're both alright. I'd rather not explain it over the phone, and quite frankly I don't think it's really my business to," he said firmly. 

"Right. Of course. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried."

"It's alright, dear. You enjoy your mini- holiday, alright?" 

Ana chuckled.

"I will, Ezra. But I'm here if you need anything. Bye!" 

"Bye now."

Ezra shook his head, putting his mobile on the table. 

"Was that Ana?" Crowley asked, emerging from the bathroom. 

Ezra nodded.

"Gave her the day off?" 

"Yep."

He smiled at his partner, who was busying himself trying to turn his towel into a turban. 

"Crowley," he asked gently, "do you not know how to wrap your hair up?" 

Crowley bit his lip and looked down.

"If I said I didn't, would you laugh?" 

"Not at all, I have no idea either," Ezra responded, grinning. 

"Too bad. Then you could be a snake charmer," Crowley teased, circling him dramatically. 

"Oh, you utter fiend, you."

Rover had woken up, and brushed against Crowley's legs. 

"Looks like someone is ready for his walk, isn't he?" Crowley cooed, kneeling beside him. 

"Now? Are you sure you're up to it?" Ezra asked. 

"Ez, I take him on walks twice a day, every day. Why would today be any different?" 

"But your back-"

"I'm fine, angel. Really. The hot shower really helped," Crowley assured him, taking his hand. 

Ezra looked down, chewing on his lip. 

"I'll take Raphael with me, if they're awake. I've been meaning to talk with them, anyway," Crowley added, trying to ease Ezra's worry. 

"That's a good idea," Ezra said quietly. 

"Besides, it's always good to take Rover on his walk first thing in the morning, while I still have energy."

"I suppose that makes sense," 

"I'm gonna go get Raph, we'll walk Rover, stop at the bakery and get you something, and then we'll all eat breakfast together. Sound good?" Crowley outlined. 

"Only if you get me the apple Danish I like," Ezra grinned. 

"Will do, angel, your wish is my command," Crowley said with a bow.


	18. Chapter 18

Crowley knocked gently on the backroom door. 

"Raphael? Are you awake?" he called out. 

Raphael opened the door, holding the Rubix cube. 

"Good morning," they said softly. 

"Oh, you solved it?" 

Raphael chuckled and shook their head. 

"Sort of," they snickered, dropping the cube in Crowley's hand. 

Crowley inspected it, holding it up. He laughed out loud when he saw what his younger sibling had done. 

"You brilliant devil," he told them, grinning. 

"I tried to solve it the normal way, but got bored and just peeled the stickers off and rearranged them," Raphael explained slyly. 

"It's what I would have done, kiddo. Like I always say, think outside the box. Or cube, in this case."

Raphael smiled under the praise. 

"You up for a walk? I've gotta take Rover out, and Ezra doesn't want me to go alone with my back issues," Crowley asked. 

"Uh sure. What's wrong with your back?" 

"Slept in my binder, aggravated it, you know. He's worried I'll have a seizure," he answered casually. 

"Seizure?" Raphael repeated in alarm. 

Crowley shook his head and laughed. 

"I'm epileptic, Raph. What do you think I have Rover for?" 

"I dunno. I don't know much about assistance dogs," Raphael shrugged. 

"It's fine," Crowley assured them, putting a hand on their shoulder, "you haven't gotten a chance to know me." 

"Yeah," Raphael muttered, "they don't really talk about you. It's like you're dead. I had to weasel information out of Yosef before I even found out you were even trans. Gad said you went crazy, and Ima and Papa won't say your name, Anthony or otherwise."

Crowley grimaced. 

"I'm sorry," Raphael said quickly, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Raph. I knew what I was doing when I left. I wish I didn't have to leave everyone else, but," he sighed, "sometimes you gotta make sacrifices."

Raphael nodded meaningfully. 

"Anyway," Crowley smiled, changing the subject, "we're keeping poor Rover waiting. Ready to go?" 

"Yep," they replied. 

The three of them left the shop, Crowley locking the door behind them.   
Raphael walked silently beside their brother, hands shoved in their pockets. Once Rover relieved himself, Crowley turned to Raphael. 

"Now that that's done, we've got a few stops to make. You a coffee drinker?" 

Raphael nodded. 

"Yeah. I like espresso."

"Oh, right. Can't forget our French identity," Crowley teased playfully. 

"You've never been back to France?" Raphael asked incredulously. 

"Nope. And I don't plan to. Not even legally French anymore."

"You don't miss it all?" 

"Not really. Maybe one day I'll take Ezra to Paris to show him what real crepes are like, but, eh, it's just a country, really. 'Sides, we're not even French. Not originally. You know the story."

"Yeah, I know," Raphael rolled their eyes, "our ancestors fled Spain during the Inquisition, and then moved to England during World War Two. Believe me, Crowley, Papa reminded me all the time when I was younger." 

Crowley grinned. 

"The wandering Jews," he said wryly. 

"Yep."

"Come on, Raph. Let's go get our coffee. Or rather, I'll get my coffee, you can get your motor oil." 

"Crowley!" Marjorie greeted them as they walked up to the counter. 

"Good morning, Madame," Crowley bowed flamboyantly. 

"Will it be your usual sugar concoction?" she asked cheekily. 

"Coffee, Marjorie. Coffee," Crowley grinned. 

"Riiightt," she teased. 

"And who's this young fellow?" she inquired, noticing Raphael, who was looking down shyly. 

"Oh, um, this is my younger sibling, Raphael. They arrived yesterday," Crowley replied, putting his arm around Raphael. 

"Well, hello there, Raphael," Marjorie said kindly, smiling at them. 

"I'm Marjorie Potts. Ezra's honorary older sister, which I guess makes me Crowley's sister-in-law, and yours, by default."

"Hi," Raphael mumbled. 

"I love your hair colour," she complimented them, "you'll have to tell me what you used."

"It's, uh, henna," Raphael told her, touching their hair. 

"Henna. I'll have to try that next time I get my hair done, luv. And what will you be having?"

"D'you have espresso?" they asked, their tension easing. 

"Of course I do," Marjorie chuckled. 

"I guess you've got to balance out your brother's massive sweet tooth," she joked. 

"Um, yeah," Raphael nodded, smiling. 

"Are you having it here or to go?" 

"To go. We've still got to stop at the bakery," Crowley replied. 

"Ah. You're a good partner," she winked. 

"Angel, we're back!" Crowley called out when they got back. 

"Welcome back, my dear," Ezra greeted, giving Crowley a side hug and a peck on the head. 

"I brought your Danish," Crowley told him, holding up the paper packet. 

"Crowley, you are a wonder," Ezra exclaimed, kissing his cheek lovingly.

Crowley blushed. 

"It's nothing," he protested. 

"You're too humble, dearest," Ezra chided, squeezing his hand. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"I'm good, Ezra. Really. You can ask Raphael, even," Crowley assured him. 

"Maybe I will," Ezra said primly. 

Rover barked, bumping his nose on Crowley. Crowley giggled and knelt down. 

"You hungry, boy? Ready for breakfast?" he asked. 

Rover wagged his tail. 

"Alright, Roro. Let's get you some food."

Rover followed Crowley into the kitchenette, where Crowley poured kibble into his dish.   
Crowley sniffed the air, then looked around. 

"You made breakfast?" 

"Yes, I did, Crowley. Eggs just like you like them," Ezra answered from the other room. 

"How did I get so lucky?" Crowley remarked to Rover, who was digging into his food. 

"Thank you for breakfast, um, sir. It was very delicious," Raphael said to Ezra when they had all finished eating. 

"Please. I've been courting your brother for nearly six months, friends with him for a year before that. I think you can call me Ezra," he told him. 

"Oh, um, right. Thank you, Ezra. You and Crowley have been amazing."

"I'm always happy to help, especially if it's any relative of Crowley. I like helping people," Ezra said simply. 

"Raph, when I left, I was on my own. I didn't have anyone to help. No one should have to be alone," Crowley added.


	19. Chapter 19

"Raphael, have you been wearing the same clothes for the past three days?" Ezra asked over dinner. 

Raphael reddened. 

"Um, yeah, but, it's- it's fine," they answered quickly. 

"Raph! Why didn't you say anything? I can't believe I forgot about getting you clothes," Crowley exclaimed. 

"Raphael, I am so sorry."

"Crowley, um, Ezra, it's fine. Really. I've been leeching enough off of you, already. I should probably be looking for a job so I can move out," Raphael protested. 

"Nonsense, Raphael. You're eighteen years old, still a child," Ezra said firmly. 

"But-" 

"No buts, my dear. Tomorrow, we're going to take you shopping for clothes," he announced. 

"But-" 

"I wouldn't try arguing with Ezra, Raph. You'd just be wasting your breath," Crowley advised his sibling. 

Raphael closed their mouth.

"Besides, Ezra has an amazing sense of style," he added. 

"Please, Crowley, so do you,"

"Pfff. You're just saying that to be nice, angel. I know I dress like an uncultured nerd," Crowley deflected. 

"You do not, dearest. You dress very handsomely," Ezra insisted.

"You're biased, Ez, because you're dating me. We need a third party," Crowley replied, glancing at Raphael. 

"Fine. Raphael, tell your brother that he's very charming," Ezra huffed, but he had a twinkle in his eye. 

Raphael looked from Ezra to Crowley. 

"Err, well, I mean, um, see, the thing is-" they stammered. 

"Haha! I **knew** it!" Crowley shouted, jumping out of his seat. 

"Dear, I don't understand why you're so happy about your own sibling thinking you dress like a slob," Ezra sputtered, patting his arm. 

"Aha! So you doooo think I dress like a slob," Crowley grinned.

"I- well, you're very handsome, of course, no matter what you wear. That's all I'll say," Ezra said simply, pulling Crowley back down into his seat. 

"Alright," Crowley relented. 

He yawned. 

"Mmm. It's getting late. I'm gonna head to bed. 'Night, Raph. Sleep well," he murmured. 

"Goodnight, Crowley. Sweet dreams!" Raphael said. 

"I'll join you soon, love. Don't wait for me," Ezra told him. 

Crowley nodded, and went to the bedroom, with Rover close by. 

When the door shut behind him, Ezra turned to Raphael. 

"Maybe you won't be the only one getting a makeover," he told Raphael mischievously. 

"You two go ahead, I'm getting tired," Crowley told Ezra and Raphael as he sat on a bench in the clothing store. 

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked with concern.

"Yeah. I think these past few days have been getting to me. I'm just gonna sit down for a bit," he answered. 

"Crowley, dearest, we can go home-"

"No!" Crowley protested, "Raph needs clothes, and I'm fine, really. I just need to rest a bit."

Ezra bit his lip and tugged at his jumper sleeve. 

"Angel," Crowley said softly, "I'll be alright. I have Rover with me, and we're in the same shop."

"Crowley, I worry about you," Ezra said sadly.

"Please, Ezra. Trust me. I know my limits," Crowley pleaded. 

Ezra wanted to say, 'I'm not quite sure you do,' but he bit his tongue. 

"Alright, darling. If you're sure," he sighed.

"But the moment you feel unwell, you are to call me. Are we clear?" 

"Of course, angel," Crowley promised.

Ezra placed a tender kiss on Crowley's cheek. 

"Take care of yourself, my love," he said softly, gripping a bunch of Crowley's dark hair. 

Ezra rummaged through the rack of trousers, rubbing the fabrics between his fingers. None of them seemed to feel right, and then he came across a particularly bad texture, and pulled his hand back in disgust. He rubbed his hand on his jumper. 

"What happened?" Raphael asked, glancing at the clothing rack.

"There isn't a bug there, is there?" 

Ezra looked at them in confusion. 

"What?" 

"The rack. You just pulled your hand away," they explained.

"Oh no, um," Ezra tried finding the right words. 

It had been some time since he'd had to explain his situation. Crowley seemed to understand without Ezra having to spell it out for him, but he supposed not everyone was Crowley. 

"I have sensory issues due to my autism," he told them, gripping his sleeve. 

"Oh, um, cool," Raphael said awkwardly.

Ezra deflated. He and Raphael had been getting on so well, and if now everything was different-

"So was it the fabric?" 

"Yes," Ezra confirmed. 

"Vintage clothes usually are scratchy," Raphael remarked. 

"Oh no," Ezra argued, "most vintage clothing feels incredibly comfortable. It's the polyester reproductions that feel, well, awful."

Raphael shrugged. 

"Guess I don't know much about clothing."

"Have you found some outfits to try on?" Ezra asked.

"Oh, um, yeah, some trousers, a skirt, a few shirts, and a couple of waistcoats that make me think of Freddie Mercury," Raphael replied, holding up the clothes in question. 

"Crowley _adores_ Freddie Mercury. I would have thought that your generation wouldn't appreciate that music," Ezra told them. 

"I like old music," Raphael answered, smiling. 

"Oh, goodness, now I feel ancient," Ezra chuckled. 

"I mean, Queen's not that old, I guess," Raphael added quickly. 

"You and Crowley really seem to understand each other," they mused. 

"I suppose we do our best. I confess I'm quite taken with your brother," 

"It's good that he has you. He seems happy," Raphael said quietly. 

"Does he? I worry about him, you know," Ezra admitted, fingering his jumper. 

"Is he happy? Ezra, sir, um, I've known him for what, four days, and I can see it plain as day that he's madly in love with you. He adores you, really," Raphael assured him. 

"But is he _happy_ ? I just want him to be happy," he fretted. 

"He sure looks happy," Raphael chuckled. 

"I know it sounds silly of me, but I wish I could make it so that nothing would hurt him or make him upset," Ezra confessed. 

"Doesn't sound silly to me," Raphael shrugged. 

"You love him."

"I suppose I shouldn't be talking about this with his sibling," Ezra remarked. 

"Ehhhh. Probably. Although I don't know him well enough, anyway."

"He loves you, too, you know," Ezra said quickly. 

Raphael laughed. 

"I don't think _quite_ in the same way," they chuckled.   
"No, I suppose not," Ezra agreed, blushing.


	20. Chapter 20

"Crowley!" Raphael called out from behind the counter. 

It had been about a year since they had left France and met their older brother. Since then, Raphael could not have been happier. With Crowley and Ezra's help, they had been given a new life, one they never imagined they could have had. They had a job, working at Marjorie's shop. They had their own space- Ezra had found two people his age who were looking for a flatmate. Alex Foles and his cousin Casey Day were incredible, and of course Raphael had been introduced to The Them. They were finally happy. 

Crowley smiled warmly at them. 

"Hey, Raph. The usual please," he said with a wink. 

"How are you doing?" Raphael asked as they prepared their brother's horrendously sweet drink. 

"I'm doing well. Ezra's off with Ana and Marie on some book convention thing until tomorrow evening, so I'm probably gonna binge Golden Girls or something," Crowley answered. 

"Why aren't you with them?"

Crowley reddened, and looked down. 

"Can't have Rover," he shrugged, feigning indifference. 

"But Ana has _her_ partner with her. Do you really have to have Rover with you all the time?" 

Crowley rolled his eyes. If they weren't their sibling, they would have been angry. But, since Raphael was his sibling, and genuinely curious, and not intending to be offensive, he was only mildly amused. 

"No, Raph, my epilepsy can be turned off when I'm bored of it," he said wryly. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Raphael stammered in embarrassment. 

"It's fine, Raph," Crowley assured them good-naturedly. 

"Rover doesn't leave my side until he retires, and then he's going to be pampered without a care in the world."

"Isn't that right, Roro?" he said to Rover, putting on a high voice, and scratching his ears, "you're gonna sit around and eat bonbons all day, isn't that right?" 

"Bonbons?" Raphael repeated incredulously. 

"Yep. Or at least the dog version of them," Crowley chuckled, mussing up Rover's fur. 

Raphael snorted, and shook their head in amusement. 

"Your drink's ready," they told him. 

"Thanks," Crowley smiled, paying. 

"Mmm," he sighed, inhaling the sweet smell of chocolate, "nothing like the scent of a dentist's worst nightmare."

Raphael nodded.

"I should ask Marjorie if we can name this drink 'Dentist Repellent,'" they giggled. 

Crowley laughed.

"I gotta go back to work, kiddo," he said, grinning. 

"Ciao!" 

That night, Crowley lay on his bed, bored. He glanced at his mobile, finally deciding to call Ezra and see how he was doing. He hadn't spoken to him all day, and he missed him. 

"Crowley!" Ezra said from the other line, and Crowley could almost hear his radiant smile. 

"Hey, Ezra. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I had the most wonderful time. I found an almost pristine edition of Nostradamus from the 17th century," Ezra answered excitedly. 

"That's great, angel! I'm so happy for you," 

"I confess, though, that I do miss you, dearest. How have you been?" 

"Oh, you know, business as usual. Had a bloke ask what flowers he could give to his girlfriend without seeming too gay," Crowley replied casually. 

Ezra stifled a laugh. 

"I know. I'm thinking, 'mate, I'm the _wrong_ person to talk to about this,'" Crowley giggled. 

"Anyway, so I told him that he could give her green carnations, since they weren't too showy," he continued. 

Ezra gasped. 

"You didn't!" he exclaimed, nearly in stitches. 

"I did. And I don't regret it one bit," Crowley told him, now laughing.

"You sly serpent," Ezra chuckled. 

"I do my best, angel."

Ezra laughed out loud. 

"Let's just hope his girlfriend is well-versed in Victorian history," he chuckled. 

"Yeah. If she ever comes by, I'll recommend violets," Crowley added, smirking. 

"You're hilarious, my love,"

"And he should have known better than to ask a florist in Soho how he could not appear gay," Crowley tittered. 

Ezra sighed contently. 

"You always make me smile, Crowley," he told him. 

Crowley blushed, glad Ezra couldn't see him. 

"Ngk. I like seeing you happy," he mumbled. 

"And I love you for that," Ezra murmured. 

"Where have you been all my life, angel?" Crowley asked adoringly. 

"Right around the corner, would you believe it?" Ezra teased. 

Crowley smiled. 

"It's getting late, dearest. Are you planning on getting to bed soon?" Ezra asked gently. 

"Don't want to. Want to stay talking to you," Crowley pouted. 

"Crowley…." Ezra tutted. 

"Alright, alright. I'll go to bed. But you need to sleep, too, angel," 

"That's true. Sleep well, my darling," Ezra said softly.

"Love you," 

"And I, you. Goodnight, dearest."

"'Night," 

Crowley hung up, and looked at Rover. 

"He's an angel, isn't he?" Crowley mused. 

"I don't know how I got so lucky. He's just…... everything. Gosh, I just adore him. Want to-" he stopped, not believing what he nearly said. 

"No. But he'd never want to," he paused, swallowing.

"And neither would I. Don't know why I even thought about it."

"It's what they always wanted, innit? And there's no way I'm giving them what they want," he resolved, chasing away the thought. 

Rover licked his hand, and Crowley giggled.

"Tickles, you slobbery baby."

His doorbell buzzed, and Crowley startled. 

"Who could that be?" he wondered aloud.

It was nighttime, and he wasn't expecting any visitors. He would have been afraid it was burglars, but burglars didn't ring the doorbell. He motioned Rover to follow him, and left his flat and walked through the shop to the door. 

He opened the door.

"Yes? How can I help you?" he asked, poking his head out. 

His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he froze when he saw his unexpected visitor. 

His eyes widened, and he slammed the door, panting furiously. His breaths came out rapid and erratic. This was not good. 

"Shit!" he shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnnnn.............
> 
> (Also do you guys get the flower references?)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for use of the t-word and just overall transphobic, ableist, and generally awful language and behaviour.

"Go away, arsehole," Crowley shouted. 

"I just want to talk, Penina," Gad said calmly. 

"That'sss not my name and you know it," Crowley hissed. 

"Crawly, fine, just let me in," Gad groaned, his knocking growing louder. 

Crowley sighed, gripping Rover's collar. If he knew anything from experience, it was that Gad was not going to be leaving anytime soon. 

" _Crowley_ ," he corrected icily, opening the door. 

Rover snarled at Crowley's brother.

"Woah, there, no need to be so tetchy," Gad chuckled smugly, pushing inside. 

Crowley glared at him. 

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently. 

He definitely wasn't afraid of the much larger, stronger man.

"Twenty years and not even a hug?" Gad exclaimed, towering over him. 

"You tried to kill me," Crowley spat, crossing his arms. 

"It's not like that's a hard thing to do," Gad scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

"Besides, it was an accident. If I wanted you dead, you would have died a long time ago."

Crowley clenched his teeth. 

"I don't have all night, Gad. What are you here for?" 

Gad exhaled, and faced Crowley, locking eyes with him. 

"Where is he?" he asked testily. 

Crowley's hand trembled from where it rested on Rover's back. 

"Who?" 

"Raphael. Where is he?" Gad growled, getting up in his face.

"Raphael uses they/them pronouns, and no, I will not tell you where _they_ are," Crowley replied. 

"You're a little shit, you know that?" Gad shouted. 

"Why? Because I'm protecting my family? Because I actually made a life for myself instead of leeching off of Ima and Papa?"

"Oh, that's rich, coming from you. Ruining Papa's political career by being a fucking tranny. You should have died when you were born," Gad yelled. 

Crowley flinched. 

"Maybe I should have. But I didn't. And you know what, I'm glad I didn't. Because for once in my life I actually look forward to waking up in the morning, and I will not let you barge in and ruin that. So get out of my shop," he shot back, trying to keep his lower lip from quivering. 

"Hey, I don't want any trouble. I just want Raphael back so everyone stops thinking that I killed him," Gad explained threateningly, cornering him. 

"Why? So you and everyone else can abuse them? They're happy, I'm happy, so get out of our lives." 

Gad breathed in angrily. 

"You don't know what you're doing, Penina. You can't even survive on your own. Legally, you should probably be put under custody of someone who can take care of you," Gad smirked.

"Fuck you!" Crowley shouted, his eyes threatening to tear up. 

"You're horrible. Because of you, I can't safely see my other siblings. Just get out. I don't ever want to see you again."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Penina. I'm going to make your life a living Hell, and you're going to wish you hadn't made it past childhood," Gad said darkly. 

"My name," Crowley huffed, "is Crowley, you insufferable prick. Get out!" 

Gad stiffened with fury and turned on his heels. 

"I warned you, Penina," he said as he stormed out. 

Crowley flipped the finger at him. The door slammed behind him, the force of it reverberating across the room. 

He waited until he heard Gad's car drive off, and then he slumped against the wall.  
Rover rubbed his head against his forehead.

"What am I going to do?" he croaked, and burst into tears. 

Ezra set his suitcase down, and took off his coat, happily humming. He held the book against his chest, smiling as he thought of Crowley's face when he gave it to him. As he thought of Crowley, he realized he was quite sure Crowley had told him he would be waiting at the shop when he got back. Strange. But, perhaps he had forgotten. He set off to Crowley's shop, whistling. 

He knocked on Crowley's door, hoping he didn't wake him. 

"Go away, you bastard! I hate you!" Crowley shouted from within his flat. 

Ezra startled. 

"Crowley?" 

There was an audible silence. 

"Oh, it's you," Crowley said, softer now. 

"Crowley? What's wrong?" Ezra asked. 

Crowley opened the door, and collapsed into Ezra's arms. 

"Crowley?" Ezra repeated, now very alarmed. 

"I can't do this anymore," Crowley mumbled.

"Crowley," Ezra said gently, carrying him inside.

Crowley whimpered as he set him down, and Ezra got a good look at his face. His eyes looked sunken, as if he hadn't slept. 

"Crowley, darling, what happened?"

"Twenty years, angel. Twenty years made me think I was safe," Crowley muttered quietly. 

"Safe from what? Crowley?" 

"Gad," he answered hoarsely, covering his face with his arm. 

Looking at his partner's tired face, it finally clicked in Ezra's head. He remembered Ana's voice from two and a half years before.

"He was here?" 

Crowley nodded slowly. 

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not yet."

"Crowley, I'm going to take you to my flat," Ezra told him. 

"No, you don't-"

Ezra pursed his lips, rubbing a bit on the cuff of his jumper. 

"Crowley, there's no use arguing. Where are your medications so I can pack them?"

Crowley weakly raised his arm to point to the bathroom door. 

"Right," Ezra said to himself. 

Once he packed Crowley's bag, Ezra slung it over his shoulder, and turned to Crowley, who was lying beside Rover. 

"I'm going to carry you to my flat, dearest. Please let me know if there's anything else you need."

Crowley shook his head, and let Ezra pick him up. 

Crowley was silent the entire walk, and Rover followed Ezra closely, alert. 

Ezra laid Crowley down on his bed, and saw that Crowley had fallen asleep. He was breathing alright, and Rover didn't seem concerned, so Ezra didn't disturb him. Besides, he had a nagging suspicion that Crowley hadn't slept at all the night before. Ezra watched his chest rise and fall, and tugged anxiously on his jumper. He was overwhelmed, and terrified, and utterly at a loss at what to do next. He also realized that he had left Crowley's book, or at least the book he was going to give Crowley, at Crowley's flat, possibly dropped on the floor in the commotion. 

Ezra left Crowley on the bed, and stumbled into the bathroom. He closed the door, and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the angst, but I promise that there will eventually be a happy ending.


	22. Chapter 22

"Crowley? Darling, it's time to wake up," Ezra whispered, stroking Crowley's hair. 

Crowley opened his eyes wearily. 

"Angel?" 

"Yes, love, I'm here. Please wake up, it's getting late and you have to take your medications," Ezra urged. 

Crowley groaned and pulled himself to a sitting position. He rubbed his back, wincing. 

"Oh dear, you slept in your binder again, didn't you?" Ezra remarked worriedly. 

Crowley nodded painfully. 

"It's fine, angel. It's the least of my worries," he told him. 

"Is there anything I can do, dearest?"

Crowley shook his head, climbing out of bed.

Ezra watched sadly as Crowley hobbled to the bathroom. He chewed on his sleeve, wishing there was something he could do. 

"Thanks, angel," Crowley said as he ate breakfast. 

"No need to thank me, darling. How are you feeling?" 

"A little better. I'm just sick of it all, you know?" Crowley answered, running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't like seeing you so distressed, my love. It pains me," Ezra admitted, taking Crowley's hand. 

"I know. I'm sorry," he told him softly. 

"You have nothing to apologise for, dearheart. You did nothing wrong." 

Crowley sighed. 

"Still. Made you anxious." 

Ezra squeezed Crowley's hand. 

"It's only because I care about you, Crowley. I love you, and I don't know what I'd do without you," he explained earnestly. 

"Am I really worth it?" Crowley asked despondently. 

Ezra gasped, aghast. He jumped out of his seat and stood in front of Crowley, cupping his face. 

"Crowley, don't you dare say things like that. Worth it? _Worth it_ ?! You think you have to prove something to me? You're the love of my life, Crowley, you're all I've ever wanted. I can't bear to lose you, dearest," he exclaimed tearfully, burying his face in Crowley's chest, clutching his shirt.

"Please don't say things like that," he whispered. 

"Angel," Crowley said softly, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise me you won't," Ezra pleaded, trembling. 

Crowley exhaled, and stroked Ezra's back. 

"I promise I won't leave you," he assured him. 

Ezra sniffled, hugging him, fearing if he let go, he'd disappear. 

"We have to do something about Gad," he mumbled. 

"I can't let him hurt you."

Crowley sighed, and rested his head on Ezra's.

"I don't know what to do. I don't think the police can do anything, and I'm not running away again," he said. 

"We have to at least try the police. It's the only thing we can do," Ezra told him fervently.

"We?" Crowley repeated.

"Yes, we. I'm not letting you do this alone, anymore. Whatever happens, we do this together, Crowley," Ezra answered firmly.

"You're an angel, Ezra," Crowley murmured. 

"I'm all too human, I'm afraid," Ezra chuckled shakily. 

"But you're a human who cares. Not many of those out there"

Crowley felt small under Officer Douglas's scrutiny. He gripped Ezra's hand, his knuckles nearly white. 

"So when was the last time your brother physically hurt you?" Officer Douglas asked. 

"Twenty years ago, but-"

"And he's only just contacted you, nothing more?" 

"Yes, but-"

"What's the dog for?" 

"Epilepsy. I get seizures, and he helps," Crowley answered.

"And you're also bipolar, correct?" 

"Yes," he said slowly, "I don't see how-"

Officer Douglas folded his hands on the desk. 

"Are you sure you aren't being a little paranoid?"

Crowley gasped, then clamped his mouth shut.

"Excuse me?!" he sputtered. 

"From what I know about your condition, Mr. Crowley, people like you are prone to irrational ideas," Officer Douglas shrugged. 

Crowley gaped indignantly.

"People like me? What are you even implying?!" 

"Anyway, even if you were telling the truth, there's not much we can do. He's out of our jurisdiction," the officer added. 

"What do you mean he's out of your jurisdiction?" Ezra interjected.

"I mean we can't do much because he's a French citizen and doesn't live in this country. If he does anything, we'll just have to extradite him. But he hasn't done anything," he explained plainly. 

"So there's nothing you can do?!" 

"Not really, no," Officer Douglas replied nonchalantly. 

He clearly did not care about helping them, and it took all of Crowley's self-control to not explode at him. 

"This is pointless," Crowley groaned as they left the police station. 

"I must agree that they were quite unhelpful," Ezra conceded. 

"Not to mention absolute dimwits. And rude," Crowley added angrily. 

" **I hate this** !" he nearly shouted. 

"Darling-"

"And the worst is not I'm even surprised. Just upset."

"Oh, dearest. Come here," Ezra said sympathetically, pulling Crowley into an embrace. 

"'Need something sweet," Crowley announced. 

"Well, I have a tub of chocolate ice cream in my icebox," Ezra told him. 

"Can we eat it?" Crowley asked hopefully. 

"Of course, love."

"So what do we do now?" Crowley asked between bites of ice cream. 

"I don't know," Ezra sighed. 

"Maybe if we had one of those flaming swords from Stars Wars," he suggested jokingly. 

"You mean a lightsaber?" Crowley snorted. 

"Yes, that's the word," Ezra chuckled. 

"Nah. That's too close quarters stuff. What we need is a teleporter."

Ezra sighed. 

"This is all very frustrating," he admitted. 

"Maybe he'll just go away," Crowley grumbled. 

"Maybe," Ezra said doubtfully. 

"I mean, what's the worst he can do?" Crowley tried convincing himself. 

Ezra placed his hand on his jumper. 

"That's very optimistic of you," he remarked anxiously. 

"I'm an optimist, unfortunately. Which means I'm usually disappointed," Crowley said dryly.

"That sounds sad," 

"Believe me, angel, it is."

Crowley rose from his seat, taking his empty bowl into the kitchen.

"It's the end of the world as we know it," he sang bitterly under his breath. 

"Don't be drastic, dear," Ezra called after him.

"Sorry, angel," Crowley apologized, returning. 

"Ezra?" Crowley asked as they lay in bed. 

"Yes, dearest?"

"I love you, you know that, right?" 

Ezra smiled fondly.

"Of course I know that, you silly thing," he laughed, cuddling up to him.

"You've been nothing but a sweetheart since the first day," he told him, kissing his cheek lovingly.

"I just hope you know that. Because you're just amazing, angel."


	23. Chapter 23

"Crowley, darling, how are you doing?" Ezra asked, visiting Crowley in his shop. 

It had been three weeks since Gad visited, and the tension was palpable. There was not another word from Gad, and Crowley was nervous, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I'm alright, angel," Crowley smiled, handing him a bouquet of leaves wrapped in a bow. 

"What's this?"

"Oh, um," Crowley blushed, "some leftover clippings from an order I filled out, and they're Angel Wing Begonias, so I thought of you." 

Ezra clasped the bouquet to his heart, and beamed. 

"Crowley! You're such a darling!" he exclaimed, hugging him. 

"It's nothing, angel. Just some twigs," Crowley insisted. 

"Nonsense, dearest, you utter Casanova," Ezra shushed him, hoisting him up and twirling him around. 

Crowley giggled as Ezra put him down. 

"Forget how strong you are, Ez," he chuckled. 

Ezra smiled adoringly, and looked around. 

"Oh, you have mail, love," he observed. 

"Yeah, didn't get around to opening it. Take a look at it?" 

Ezra picked up the pile of mail. 

"Looks like mostly rubbish," he said as he flipped through the envelopes. 

"Wait, except for this one. Looks official," he added, handing it to Crowley. 

"Let's see," Crowley mumbled, tearing it open. 

His eyes darted across the page, widening in horror as he read the letter. 

“Crowley?” 

Crowley deflated when he finished reading, clenching his jaw. 

“Well, the shoe dropped,” he said finally, exhaling sadly.

“Darling? What is it?” Ezra asked, looking over his shoulder. 

“Oh dear,” he breathed when he read it. 

“Yep. We’re fucked. Or at least I am.”

“He can’t do that, can he?” 

“He can, and he has,” Crowley answered sadly.

“But he has no basis for that...that claim. You’re perfectly able to take care of yourself, this is preposterous!” Ezra cried.

“Preposterous, yes, but he has the power. All that’s left is to get this ‘evaluation,’ which I’m positive is rigged against me, and then I’m back in their clutches.”

“No! There- there must be something we can do. I can’t let them take you away.” 

“Ez, there’s nothing we can do. This is an official summons, all we can hope for is that whoever is in charge of doing the evaluation is actually unbiased and not paid off by Gad,” Crowley told him. 

Ezra tugged on his jumper helplessly, chewing on his bottom lip. 

“I won’t let them take you away! They can’t take you! They can’t!” he shouted, his eyes stinging. 

“Angel, come here,” Crowley said softly, holding out his arms as an invitation. 

Ezra threw himself into his embrace, openly sobbing now. 

“I love you too much to lose you,” he whimpered.

“You won’t lose me. Even if he locks me away, even if he kills me, you won’t lose me. Not really,” Crowley promised tearfully. 

“Crowley, please,” Ezra begged. 

“When I’m not with you, think of me always,” Crowley sang soothingly, rubbing circles into Ezra’s back.

“Love you, love yooooouuuu,” he crooned. 

“Hey, Crowley? Can I kill your brother?” Ana asked.

“By all means, Ana. Go for it,” Crowley chuckled. 

Crowley and Ezra had just explained the situation to her, Marie, and Marjorie, and the three women were justifiably horrified. 

“I hope you know that we’re ready to help you any way possible,” Marjorie told Crowley.

Ana and Marie nodded in unison. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Crowley, but your partner can’t come in with you,” the evaluator informed them.

Crowley sighed in dismay, turning to Ezra. 

“See you in a few hours, then, angel,” he said to him, kissing his cheek. 

“You’ll be alright,” Ezra whispered encouragingly. 

“I sure hope so,” Crowley muttered. 

“Take a seat, Mr. Crowley,” the evaluator said, closing the door. 

Crowley sat down nervously, Rover settling on the floor next to him. 

“I’m Doctor Lucas Fern, and I’ll be doing your psychological evaluation,” the evaluator told him, smiling falsely. 

“Would you prefer I called you Anthony?” he asked. 

“Crowley’s fine,” Crowley mumbled. 

“Alright, then, Crowley. There’s no need to be nervous, we’re all doing this to help you.”

Crowley had a lot of responses he could say, but kept his mouth shut. 

“So how long have you had your assistance dog?”

“Seven years,” he answered.

“And he detects your seizures, correct?”

“Yes, and, um, he also is trained to support my head and act as a brace.”

“When was the last time you had a seizure?” 

“Um, l-last month, I think.”

“Do you know what triggered it?” 

“I’m not quite sure, I- I think it was because I was hungry-”

Dr. Fern made a noncommittal noise, and glanced at his papers.

“Your records show that you had quite a major accident twelve years ago,” he remarked. 

“Yes, um, travelling between time zones threw off my sleep pattern, and I had a seizure while hiking, and fell about three metres,” Crowley explained. 

“And how has that affected you?”

“I sometimes get pain flare ups in my back and legs, and have to use a cane, but other than that, I’m pretty much fine.”

“You also have bipolar disorder, it says here.”

Crowley nodded slowly. 

“That’s a lot on your plate, then,” Dr. Fern commented. 

“I manage.”

“You live alone?”

“Yes.”

“Your partner, Mr. Fell- how long have you been with him?”

“Uh, I’ve known him for two and a half years, and we’ve been formally dating for a year and a half.”

“Has he ever had to deal with one of your seizures?”

“A few times, yes.”

Crowley endured through the rest of the questions, and then had to submit to an IQ test and a test of his mobility and coordination. He was exhausted by the time he was finished, and completely terrified. 

“They’re going to put me in a home. I know it,” he told Ezra when they returned to Ezra’s flat. 

“They wouldn’t,”

“They will. It was nice knowing you, angel,” Crowley mumbled, flopping onto the bed. 

“When do we find out the verdict?”

“In about two months.”

Ezra sighed, climbing next to his partner. 

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked.

“Cuddle me? Maybe I can forget about this catastrophe if I’m in the arms of an angel.”

“I can do that,” Ezra said with a sad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm really sorry for all this. This chapter is especially poignant for me as someone who has had to grow up constantly being threatened with being taken to a home whenever I had an episode. There is still a lot to be done in terms of proper support for disabled and neurodivergent people, and it's especially difficult for people who are also members of other minorities.   
> However, I promise that there will be a hopeful/happy ending, eventually.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for use of 'queer' as a slur, violence, and fire.

It had been three weeks since the evaluation, and Crowley was terrified. Every phone call and mail delivery made him flinch, thinking that it's the announcement that he's unfit to live independently, and would be placed under the care of his abusive family. He started spending the nights with Ezra, neither quite sure who was comforting whom. 

He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Ezra, unsure what would happen next. He wished there was some way he could turn back time, give himself more time. All Crowley wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ezra, living peacefully somewhere where no one could bother them. But reality was a harsh and cruel thing, and Crowley relented to the fact that his dream was only that, and unattainable. 

The bell jingled, and Crowley turned to see who had walked in. Two shifty-looking men were standing at the door, one smoking a cigarette. Crowley coughed at the smell. 

"Can you not do that here? I'm a bit sensitive-" he asked, but was interrupted by the other man loudly jamming his door locked. 

"W-what are you doing?"

The second man smiled sickly, blowing out a cloud of acrid smoke. 

"We just want to talk, Crawly. No need to be scared," he said with terrifying calmness. 

"Just delivering a message from your brother," the other man added. 

Crowley gulped, backing away. The smoke was starting to get to his head, and he felt nauseous. He made a move to run, and darted further into the shop, with Rover tailing him. 

"Get back here, you little shit!" one man growled. 

Crowley panicked, and ran into the supply closet, slamming the door behind him, breathing heavily. He quickly locked it, eyes darting around wildly. He held onto Rover, already starting to shake.

"Open up, you queer fuck!" the first man yelled. 

"Harry, we can just tell him the message now," Crowley heard the other man say. 

"That's true, Lars. Alright Crowley," the man shouted, "Gad says that once you're taken back, you'll never see your precious boyfriend again!" 

Crowley stiffened. Gad had never once mentioned Ezra before, and he had no idea if he knew about him. Well, now the answer was clear. Crowley choked, the smoke nearly suffocating him in the tiny closet. He felt a seizure coming on, he had to get out of there. Desperately, he looked around to see if there was anything he could use, and his eyes landed on a bottle of drain cleaner. It was a gamble, and no doubt messy, but he had no other choice. He needed air.

Summoning all his courage, he unscrewed the bottle, unlocked the door, and pushed it open, tossing the bottle out in front of him.   
The bottle hit one of the men, who screamed as the acid burned his face. 

"I can't believe you!" the other man shouted, advancing on Crowley.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Crowley stammered, putting his hands in front of his face. 

"You'll pay for it now, Crawly," the man warned, raising his hand. 

"Harry!" the second man, still clutching at his face, said sharply.

Harry turned, and gasped as he saw what Lars was pointing to. In the commotion, Lars's cigarette had fallen onto Crowley's pile of excess clippings, which were mostly dry now, making perfect kindling. The clippings were now on fire, filling the room with more thick smoke. 

At that moment, the seizure finally overtook Crowley, and he collapsed into the floor, already convulsing. 

"Shit, we gotta get out of here," Harry gasped, and grabbed Lars. 

The two of them fled the scene, leaving Crowley writhing on the floor, and Rover barking frantically. 

Ezra looked up from his reading as he heard the sound of fire engine sirens.

"Looks like a fire a few shops down," Ana remarked. 

Ezra's heart skipped a beat. 

"Crowley," he murmured, running outside.

"Ezra, wait!" Ana called after him, but Ezra was already running towards Crowley's shop.   
He nearly vomited when he saw Crowley's beloved shop ablaze.

"No," he breathed, unable to move. 

"Sir, are you the owner of this establishment?" a firefighter asked.

"Do I look like I own a flower shop?" Ezra snapped. 

"But my partner, he's- I don't know-" he trailed off, trying to run inside.

The firefighter held him back, joined by Ana, who had caught up. 

"Ezra, please, just let them do their job," she pleaded, gripping his shoulders. 

"But Crowley- he's…. I don't know…...the fire-" 

"Just breathe, Ezra. Everything is going to be alright. The firefighters know what they're doing," Ana instructed, squeezing his hands. 

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen, those idiots!" Ezra heard a man mutter. 

He saw a tall, intimidating looking man approach the scene.

"You!" Ezra snarled, immediately figuring out who he was. 

"This wasn't supposed to happen, they were supposed to just scare her-" Gad insisted.

At that moment, another firefighter emerged from the burning building, carrying a body. Ezra felt the breath knocked out of him as he recognized it. 

"You killed him!" he shrieked, lunging at Gad. 

Ana tried holding him back to no avail. Ezra attacked Gad with all his strength, his utter heartbreak fueling his anger. 

"You killed Crowley!"

Gad was on the ground now, Ezra pummeling him with his fists tearfully. Crowley's brother was actually terrified, trying to dodge Ezra's fists. 

"No, I wouldn't, I didn't mean to-"

"You killed him! You killed him!" Ezra shouted over and over, overcome with grief. 

"Ezra, wait-" he heard Ana say, but he was already too far gone in his rage. 

Smoke and fury clouded his vision, and he felt his knees go weak. 

"You killed the love of my life!" he sobbed, now pulling at his own hair.

Crowley was dead, Crowley was gone, and there was nothing he could do. He had failed to keep him safe, and now he was gone forever. 

"Ezra, please-"

He finally did vomit, retching on the ground. The darkness was closing in, the lights and sirens turning to a muddled haze, and Ezra collapsed, letting the numbness overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is as violent and graphic as the story is going to get. The story is far from over, dear readers, I promise.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for animal death, paralysis, and general hospital stuff. This goes for the next chapter, too.

Ezra opened his eyes to see Marjorie and Ana looking at him worriedly. 

“Ezra, luv, welcome back,” Marjorie said softly, holding his hand. 

“Where am I?” he asked blearily, looking around at his stark white surroundings. 

“You’re in hospital, you had a bit of a panic attack,” Marjorie answered gently. 

“Why-” then he remembered. 

He saw the flames, the smoke, and Crowley flash before his eyes. 

“Where is he?!” he demanded fearfully.

“He’s-”

“He’s dead, I know it, he’s gone, and I’ll never see him again,” Ezra interrupted, almost in tears. 

Marjorie shook her head. 

“He’s not dead, Ezra,” she told him slowly. 

“H-he’s not?” Ezra breathed hopefully. 

“He’s alive, Ezra,” she explained cautiously, “but he’s been hurt quite severely, and is in surgery now.”

Ezra deflated, and chewed on his lip anxiously. 

“Will- will he survive?” 

“They think so, but Ezra, you have to understand, he sustained a lot of nerve damage, and they’re not sure yet how much that will affect him,” Marjorie said, squeezing his hand. 

He exhaled, and pulled on his jumper. As he looked around, he noticed Raphael hanging back in the corner. 

“I’m sorry, Ezra, I’m so sorry!” Raphael cried when they saw Ezra looking at him. 

“What are you sorry for?” Ezra wondered.

“I just- somehow I feel like this is my fault. Gad wanted me, I dragged Crowley into this,” they replied, wringing their hands. 

“It’s not your fault, Raphael,” Ezra assured them, beckoning them closer. 

“Wait, what about Gad?” he suddenly remembered. 

“He’s been arrested, Ezra,” Ana informed him. 

Ezra sighed in relief, Gad’s arrest a small comfort. 

“Yosef, Rachel, and Calev finally took a stand,” Raphael added quietly. 

“They’re arriving tomorrow.”

“What about Rover? Is he with Crowley?” Ezra asked.

Marjorie and Ana looked at each other with uncertainty. 

“Ezra,” Marjorie finally said cautiously, “they think the reason Crowley survived is because Rover dragged him away from the flames and shielded him with his body.”

Ezra’s heart sank. He’d always liked Rover, and Crowley adored him. He would be devastated when he found out. 

“He’s dead?” 

Marjorie nodded sadly. 

“He saved Crowley's life, Ezra. He was a hero.”

“Crowley is going to be heartbroken,” Ezra said with defeat. 

“So, um, you’re Crowley’s partner?” Yosef asked awkwardly in an attempt at conversation. 

Crowley’s three other siblings had arrived the next day, and everyone was waiting nervously for Crowley to come out of surgery. 

Ezra nodded, biting his lip. 

“Is- is he happy?”

“I think so,” Ezra answered hesitantly.

“That’s good,” Yosef said quietly, shoving his hands in his pocket. 

“So he had a flower shop?” Rachel piped up.

“Yes, oh, he’s the most talented florist I’ve seen. A real artist,” Ezra gushed. 

“That makes sense. He used to collect leaves, you know,” Yosef remarked with a melancholic smile. 

“I was sad when he left,” Rachel admitted, “but I knew why he did it.”

“I actually encouraged him to finally leave. He didn’t want to leave us,” Yosef confessed. 

“I’m glad he was able to make a life for himself. I don’t really remember him,” Calev added.

The television behind them blared the latest news. 

“Conservative right-wing French politician Edu Karnayim’s son arrested in connection to Soho blaze,” the anchor announced, and Ezra grimaced, fiddling with his jumper.

“Shop owner Anthony Crowley has been revealed to be Karnayim’s estranged transgender son, formally known as Penina, in what is suspected to be a familial dispute. Investigations have yet to discover if Karnayim was aware, nor has Karnayim made a public statement yet.” 

Yosef pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Mr. Crowley is in critical condition, while Karnayim’s son Gad waits in custody until further action,” the anchor continued. 

“Can you turn that off?” Ezra requested stiffly. 

Rachel got up and shut off the television.

“Well, there goes Papa’s career,” Raphael chuckled wryly. 

“Good. Always said he should retire- his position and opinions,” Yosef responded in a clipped tone. 

“What’s going to happen?” Ezra asked. 

“Well, if Crowley dies, Gad will probably be accused as an accomplice to murder. If Crowley survives, Gad will still be in a lot of trouble,” Ana answered. 

“But I’m sure Crowley is going to make it,” she added quickly. 

The doctor finally came into the room, and everyone looked at her anxiously with bated breaths. 

“Which one of you is the patient’s partner?” she asked. 

“That- that would be me,” Ezra said meekly. 

The doctor pulled him aside. 

“How is he?” Ezra asked nervously, pulling his hand up into his sleeve. 

“The operation was successful,” she answered slowly, and Ezra looked up hopefully.

“He should wake up in the next few hours, but he’ll have to stay under observation for at least another week. We won’t really know for sure what the extent of the neurological damage is until he wakes up,” she explained.

“A-and what do you expect?”

“Best case scenario, he’ll be paralyzed from the waist down,” she replied. 

“And worst case?”

“Worst case is full paralysis, and loss of speech functions. But I’m quite hopeful. He’s a survivor.”

Ezra remained by Crowley’s side for three hours, never letting go of his hand. Crowley’s siblings, and Marjorie, Ana, and Marie, waited outside, as only one person was allowed in the room given Crowley’s condition.

“I’ve always said you look adorable when you’re sleeping,” Ezra murmured, moving a strand of Crowley’s hair from his face. 

“But I’m much more entertained when you’re awake. Your smile, Crowley, it makes me feel at peace. You’re always able to make me laugh.”

He stopped to wipe away a tear. 

“I’d give anything to see that smile again, to hear that laugh,” he continued, pressing Crowley’s hand to his lips.

“You make the happiest man, you make me feel extraordinary," he said softly. 

"If I only saw that smile again, dearest, that would be enough."

"You think I'm cute when covered in burns?" 

Ezra looked up in surprise. Crowley had opened his eyes, and was smiling weakly.

"Crowley!" Ezra sobbed. 

"Hey, angel," Crowley said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, I know, it hurts. There's still a lot more they have to sort out, but at least Gad isn't really an issue. Don't feel bad if you need to yell at me in the comments.


	26. Chapter 26

“My darling, I was so worried,” Ezra whispered, touching Crowley’s cheek as if he was afraid his hand would go through him like an apparition. 

“Angel, it hurts,” Crowley whimpered.

“I know, darling, I know. They couldn’t give you as many painkillers. I’m so sorry,” Ezra said soothingly, caressing his hand. 

“There was a fire, angel, and I don’t know-”

“Ssh. I know. What’s important now is that you’re alive,” Ezra told him, kissing his hand. 

“I’m sorry, Ezra. You must have been so worried,” Crowley said quietly. 

“Crowley, my love, I was terrified. But right now I’m just relieved you’re alive, and awake, and talking to me, which is far more that I ever could have hoped for.”

Crowley smiled weakly, and yawned. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Ezra asked. 

“Cuddle? If- if you don’t mind. This bed is going to leave me with a crick in the neck.”

“Of course. I won’t be sleeping, so I’ll be fine,” Ezra smiled, slipping off his shoes and climbing in awkwardly next to his partner. 

Ezra pulled him close, comforted by the sound of his heartbeat. Crowley made a small gasp as he leaned his head in the crook of Ezra’s arm. 

“Darling?” 

“I’m tired, and my back feels weird,” Crowley mumbled.

Ezra bit his lip. 

“Yes, you’ve, um, you’ve had some nerve damage,” Ezra revealed, unsure of how to continue. 

“Nerve damage? You mean I’m paralyzed?” Crowley asked with alarm. 

“Yes, it appears so, yes,” he nodded. 

Crowley sighed sadly, not even having the energy to be shocked about it.

“A nurse will come and run some tests to see the extent of the paralysis, when you’re ready,” Ezra added. 

“Might as well get it over with,” Crowley muttered.

Ezra stayed with Crowley for the tests, offering words of encouragement. As expected, Crowley was paralyzed from the waist down, a reality Crowley was having a hard time coping with. 

“How will I work in my shop?” Crowley asked in despair. 

“Crowley,” Ezra said gently, “It burned down, remember?”

“All of it?”

“Yes, Crowley-”

“But my plants, my bonsai, I’ve been growing those for years,” Crowley sniffled, tearing up. 

“I know, darling.”

“Everything’s gone?!” he cried, clinging to Ezra. 

“I’m sorry, dearest. You can stay at my place for now,” Ezra told him compassionately, stroking his hair. 

“How much longer do I have to stay here? I want to go home. Rover is probably missing me so much. He must be so anxious,” Crowley sobbed.

Ezra’s heart ached for him. 

“Darling, there’s- there’s something I have to tell you,” he said, refusing to look up.

“What?”

“Rover, he’s- he’s….” Ezra struggled, before finally saying, “Crowley, he didn’t survive the fire.”

Crowley’s eyes widened, and he slumped back in his bed. 

“No,” he croaked, not believing his ears. 

“Crowley, darling, he died a hero. He saved your life,” Ezra tried to comfort him.

“No,” Crowley repeated in horror. 

“No, he can’t be gone, he can’t be. He can’t be gone,” he wailed.

“Dearest,” Ezra murmured, utterly at a loss at what to say or do. 

Throughout his stay in hospital, Crowley refused to see any other visitors, and barely spoke to Ezra. He also had no appetite, and the nurse, with Ezra’s help, had to coax him to eat. 

“Crowley, darling, can you try one more bite for me?” Ezra pleaded. 

Crowley groaned, and shook his head.

“Please, Crowley, they can’t discharge you until they know that you’re eating normally. Please, just one more?” 

“‘M not hungry,” Crowley mumbled, throwing his head back. 

“‘Sides, it’s gross. Tastes like baby food,” he added, making a face. 

“It can’t be that bad,” Ezra argued.

“Look, I’ll even try some,” he said, dabbing a drop onto his tongue. 

He gagged, and immediately spat it out.

“Oh, that was awful,” he grimaced, wrinkling his nose. 

“Told you.”

Ezra shook his head sympathetically.

“I suppose you’re right,” he admitted, patting his thigh. 

Crowley didn’t notice, and it broke Ezra’s heart. 

“Tell you what, love. What if I brought you a milkshake from Marjorie?” he suggested. 

“I don’t want you to go!” Crowley told him. 

“I won’t take long, darling. And you can watch one of your James Bond films until I return,” Ezra assured him. 

“Would it be chocolate?” Crowley asked hopefully. 

“Of course, dearest. I know you,” Ezra chuckled fondly. 

Ezra exhaled tensely when he left Crowley’s room. It wasn’t that he was tired of him, but he was exhausted. Crowley was, well, to put it simply- depressed, and Ezra was just overwhelmed with it all. He loved Crowley, dearly, which is why it hurt so much to see him in pain. He knew things would be different, and he didn’t care about the physical changes. He just wanted Crowley to be hopeful again.

“Ezra, sit down, you look ready to drop,” Marjorie exclaimed, ushering him to a seat. 

“I’m overwhelmed,” he told her, twisting his jumper sleeve between his fingers. 

“Of course you are, luv,” Marjorie tutted, handing him a glass of water.

“It’s just a lot to process. I love him, but there’s so much I’m worried about. My shop is accessible, but my flat- how is he supposed to live there if he’s in a chair? He can’t stay in bed all day, I want him to be able to be independent. And what about his seizures? Rover is….. dead, so what’s going to happen if he has a seizure, and I don't realize?" 

Marjorie smiled softly and pulled up a chair, sitting across from him.

"Ezra, all these worries are completely justified. It is a lot, and it's terrifying. I can’t promise it’s going to be easy, but I _can_ promise that you won’t have to go through it alone,” she assured him. 

Ezra pursed his lips, grinding them between his teeth.

“What do you suggest I do?”

“Just take it one day at a time, Ez,” she suggested, “that’s all we can do.”

“One day at a time,” Ezra repeated slowly.

“Hi, Ezra,” Raphael greeted quietly, bringing him a pastry, which Ezra accepted gratefully. 

“Oh, Raphael, hello,” Ezra responded with a small smile. 

“How is he doing?” they asked.

“I don’t know,” Ezra admitted.

“When do you think he’s going to be discharged?”

“If he starts eating properly, in a few days, but he hasn’t been eating properly, and I’m worried about him.”

Raphael sighed at hearing Ezra's answer.

“Well, maybe if you tell him that I made the smoothie specially for him, he might eat it,” Raphael said hopefully.

“I hope so, Raphael. I really hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Crowley is depressed, not that it's surprising. But things are going to get better, I promise.


	27. Chapter 27

“Crowley, darling, I really think it would be helpful if you talked to them,” Ezra said gently as they lay in bed. 

It had been two days since Crowley was discharged and returned home with Ezra, and he hadn’t shown any interest in anything since then. Ezra had to carry him up the stairs, well aware that he would have to do something about the two hundred year old staircase. All Crowley did was sleep and watch Golden Girls, but even that didn’t make him laugh like it used to. Crowley’s siblings were anxious to see him, but Crowley refused. Ezra tried to convince him to give them a chance, but Crowley was adamant. 

He shook his head tiredly.

“Can’t face them,” he mumbled sadly. 

“Why not?”

“I abandoned them. They don’t really want to see me, I’m a horrible brother,” Crowley sighed. 

“Crowley, you did what you had to do to save yourself. They don’t blame you,” Ezra assured him. 

“Right now all they want is to see you. They want to make that connection.”

Crowley wrapped his arms tighter around Ezra. 

“Do they really want to see me?” 

“Darling, they’ve been asking for you since they arrived. Not to mention Raphael, who’s been hanging around just to catch a glimpse of you,” he told him, kissing his forehead. 

Crowley nuzzled Ezra’s pyjama shirt. 

“What if- what if I saw them tomorrow night?” he suggested. 

Ezra beamed.

“That sounds like a lovely idea, Crowley. They'll be so happy."

"G'night, angel. Love you," Crowley murmured against his chest. 

"Sleep well, my dearest."

The next day, Ezra was working in the shop when his mobile rang. 

“Ez, I- can you come up?” Crowley asked urgently. 

“Of course, darling. I’ll be there in a second.”

Ezra entered the bedroom, ready to help him get to the bathroom, which is what he thought Crowley had called him for. He froze when he saw that the bed was empty. 

“Crowley?” he asked shakily, fearing the worst. 

“Over here, angel,” he heard Crowley moan from the other side of the bed. 

Crowley was sprawled on the floor with a pained expression on his face, and Ezra quickly gathered him in his arms. 

“Darling, what happened?” Ezra gasped, scanning him for any injuries. 

Crowley looked away. 

“I- I fell,” he croaked. 

“You fell?”

“I wanted- wanted to wash up. Haven’t bathed in days. Don’t want to- don’t want to look unkempt for my siblings,” Crowley stammered.

Ezra held him closer. 

“But, my love, you can’t walk,” he sighed. 

“I know- I thought…..”

“I’m sorry, angel,” Crowley choked out. 

Ezra held back his own tears. 

“It’s alright, darling. It’s alright,” he whispered soothingly. 

“Next time, Crowley, please, there’s no shame in asking for help.”

Crowley nodded slowly.

“Angel, can- can you help me take a bath?” he asked bravely. 

“Of course, darling, of course.”

“Crowley, darling,” Ezra said cautiously as he prepared for the bath. 

“Yes, angel?”

“What level of undress would you feel most comfortable with?”

Crowley looked down in embarrassment. 

“I- I want to clean my body, but there’s some….parts…..I don’t want you to-” he trailed off, his cheeks burning in shame. 

Ezra took Crowley’s hands in his. 

“My beloved, you are no less a man, no matter what you have on your chest or between your legs, and I love you no matter who you are, or how you look,” he told him. 

Crowley sniffled, wiping away the tears that had begun to spring out.

“I love you so much, angel. I never…..I never thought there’d be someone like you,” he sobbed. 

“Oh, my darling, I love you too. I love you too,” Ezra soothed. 

“Um, I think I’ll just keep my underpants on, angel, if- if you don’t mind having to see my- my…..chest,” Crowley finally decided, glancing shyly at his partner.

“Darling, I only want you to be comfortable,” Ezra replied. 

Crowley gave a small smile. 

Ezra finished laying everything out, and turned to Crowley, who had been lying on the bed propped up by pillows so he could sit up.

“Are you ready?” he asked. 

Crowley nodded slowly, and began taking off his shirt. He instinctively pulled his hands around his exposed breasts, one hand awkwardly fumbling with the band of his trousers.

“Can- can you help me get these off?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Of course, my love,” Ezra answered, and carefully pulled the trousers off his legs.

Ezra carried Crowley to the bathroom, and helped him sit down in the bath. 

“Be careful, it’s a bit slippy,” Ezra warned as he helped Crowley ease back into the shallow water. 

Crowley closed his eyes in contentment. 

“Mmm. I needed this,” he hummed, settling into the warm water. 

Ezra smiled, his heart warming at seeing Crowley actually look relaxed. 

“You always have the softest towels,” Crowley remarked after the bath. 

Crowley dried his hair while Ezra helped him get into his trousers. 

“You know how I am with textures,” Ezra chuckled as he fastened the trouser button. 

Ezra was elated that Crowley was finally changing into clothes other than pyjamas. 

Crowley put on a dress shirt and tie, wanting to make a good impression on the siblings that he hadn’t seen in twenty years.

“You look very dapper,” Ezra mentioned as he tied Crowley’s shoes. 

“Thanksss,” Crowley blushed. 

Ezra carried Crowley out of the bedroom and into his wheelchair, which was right outside the door. 

“I wish my flat was more accessible for you,” Ezra sighed regrettably. 

“It’s alright,” Crowley assured him.

“No, it’s not. One day, I love to have a house built so that you can move around independently. The doors are going to be wider, there will be ramps….”

“I’ve always wanted to have a cottage in the South Downs,” Crowley laughed. 

“One day,” Ezra said hopefully. 

“H-hi guys,” Crowley greeted bravely that evening, wheeling himself into the living room. 

“Crowley!” Raphael gasped, and embraced him. 

“Hey, Raph,” Crowley smiled.

Yosef, Rachel, and Calev shyly approached him.   
Rachel was the first to finally say something. 

“I’ve missed you,” she said softly, kneeling in front of him. 

Crowley wiped away a tear. 

“I’ve missed you too,” he told her, and leaned as far as he could into a hug.


	28. Chapter 28

“Gad Karnayim, the son of politician Edu Karnayim has been extradited to France, where he will await his trial,” the anchor announced. 

Edu Karnayim appeared onscreen, surrounded by reporters. 

“All I can say is that Gad is my son at the end of the day, and I will stand by him,” Edu said before waving the reporters away.

“Didn’t say that about me,” Crowley muttered, glaring at the screen. 

Ezra walked in and switched off the television. 

“Darling, you don’t need to be watching this,” he said gently. 

“There’s nothing else on, and I’m bored,” Crowley whined. 

“Well, maybe sitting in front of the telly all day isn’t such a good idea,” Ezra chided.

“It’s not like there’s anything _else_ I can do,” Crowley responded. 

Ezra sighed and shook his head. 

“Well, we’re going to the training centre next week, remember?”

Crowley looked up. 

“Why are we going to the training centre?” he asked in confusion. 

“To start the process of getting you a new assistance dog. Don’t you remember?”

Crowley shook his head, suddenly silent.

“We’re replacing him so soon?” he cried. 

“Crowley, you know things will be much easier once you have an assistance dog. I’d feel much more comfortable, and so will you,” Ezra told him calmly. 

“But Rover wasn’t just a seizure dog, Ezra, he was my friend. I can’t replace a friend,” he responded mournfully. 

“Dearest, I know he much he meant to you-”

“No you don’t!” Crowley shouted, causing Ezra to flinch. 

“Rover was my only friend for so many years, I cared for him. He was supposed to retire, angel, not die painfully in a fire,” Crowley wailed. 

“He died saving me,” he said, quieter now, “he could have escaped, but he stayed. It’s my fault he’s gone.” 

“But…...if he had escaped, darling, you...you likely wouldn’t have lived,” Ezra mumbled, pulling his jumper tensely.

“So? At least he’d be alive! What’s the point of him saving me, anyway. I’m confined to a wheelchair now, for someone’s sake. What use am I to society?” Crowley exploded, turning red with emotion. 

“What’s the point?! Confound the bloody point! Crowley, if you had died, I…..well…...Crowley, I love you! Do you want to leave me alone?!” Ezra shouted in anguish. 

“No!” Crowley exclaimed quickly, “that’s not what I meant…..I….I’m just...I’m just…..I miss him, and I’m frustrated, and I’m tired, and I’m…..I’m sorry, angel.”

Ezra took a deep breath, composing himself, and smoothing his jumper. 

“I forgive you, Crowley.”

The both sighed. 

“Dammit, c’mere, angel,” Crowley finally said, holding out his arms. 

Ezra sniffled, and knelt by Crowley, hugging him.

“I know you miss him, darling. He was a wonderful dog,” Ezra murmured. 

Crowley pulled him closer. 

“It’s not so much that he’s dead, angel, you know? Everyone dies. I just….I didn’t get to say goodbye. Not even a complete body.”

“What would you have done if you had gotten to say goodbye,” Ezra asked carefully, “if you had a body?”

Crowley was silent, and Ezra was afraid he misstepped. Finally, Crowley answered him. 

“I suppose there would be a proper funeral, bury him in a park or something, there’d be flowers…..you know, a proper goodbye.”

“Is that something you’d like to do, Crowley? Have a memorial?” Ezra inquired slowly. 

Crowley bit his lip in thought.

“I- I think so,” he replied. 

“Would you like that?” 

“I would, yeah,” Crowley nodded.

A few days later, on a sunny afternoon, Crowley, Ezra, Marjorie, Ana, Marie, and Crowley’s siblings gathered by the lake at St. James Park. Crowley was dressed in black, and wheeled himself as close as he could to the water’s edge. Ezra held his hand, while everyone else stood in reverent silence. 

“So, um, I don’t have anything to say goodbye to,” Crowley began, looking out onto the water, “but, if Heaven exists, I know for sure you’d be there, so you can hear me, no matter where you are.”

He stopped, choking up. 

“Rover, I know you were trained to save lives, but you kept me alive in more ways than one. You were my companion, and for a long time, my only friend. I hope wherever you are, buddy, you have an infinite amount of chew toys and tennis balls, and you always get treats, not just on special days. I’m gonna miss you, Rover, and I’ll always remember you. I never got a chance to thank you, Rover. It’s kind of because of you that I met the love of my love.”

Ezra squeezed his hand fondly.

“I love you Rover, and I hope somewhere, you know that,” Crowley finished. 

He handed a wreath of flowers to Ezra, who kissed his cheek before placing the wreath on the water, and setting it off. 

Crowley pensively watched the wreath float away until it was a speck on the lake.

“Crowley,” Marjorie said, stirring him from his thoughts. 

“Huh?”

“You spoke beautifully, luv,” she told him softly.

“Thanks, Marjorie,” Crowley smiled sadly. 

“How are you doing?” 

Crowley sighed. 

“I know I should be thankful I’m alive, Marjorie,” he admitted, “but it’s quite dull and frustrating not being able to really do anything. I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to go to work.”

Marjorie clucked sympathetically. 

“Do you have any hobbies?”

“Plants? I mean, ecology and biology as a whole is my passion, but once I discovered the art of floral arrangements, I latched on,” Crowley answered. 

Marjorie patted his hand. 

“Ezra once told me you were working on a book,” she commented. 

Crowley laughed. 

“Yeah, once. A long time ago. Gave up after I had an accident. Got really depressed and all that,” he said wryly. 

“Well, seeing as you have a lot of time on your hands now, Crowley, I think it would help if you found something to do. Maybe work on that book of yours?” she suggested tactfully. 

Crowley considered the idea. 

“I can’t do field work anymore,” he reminded her. 

“So? You have the internet, and that wonderful brain of yours. It’s good to have something to keep you busy, luv.”

“I suppose…..I suppose I could work on the book. Might not ever publish it, but you’re right, Marjorie, I remember having so much fun doing research,” he nodded hopefully. 

“Thanks, Marjorie,” he smiled.

“Of course, luv. Just looking out for my honorary brother-in-law,” she grinned, leaning down to hug him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, Crowley is healing....


	29. Chapter 29

Ezra returned from his errand run, smiling fondly when he saw Crowley busy at his customized desk, which Ana had given him. 

“Working on your book?” he asked, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Yep. Writing the chapter about the water hyacinth,” he replied, nodding to his laptop screen. 

“I’ve always liked hyacinths. They’re very pretty,” Ezra remarked.

“Yeah, well, these are pretty, ‘course, but they’re horribly invasive. Definitely an example of harmful alien species.”

“How are they harmful?”

“Well, they grow very quickly, and choke up water sources such as lakes and canals, blocking pipes and keeping fish and stuff from getting through,” Crowley explained.

“I can see how that would be a problem.”

“Yeah. See, a lot of invasive plants and animals are pretty, because they’ve either been replanted or released as exotic plants and pets,” he continued. 

“Fascinating,” Ezra murmured. 

“Thanks,” Crowley blushed, craning his head to kiss Ezra’s forehead, missing, and kissing his nose. 

Ezra giggled, and rubbed his nose on Crowley’s shirt. 

“Oi! Do I look like a handkerchief?!” Crowley teased. 

“You got my nose wet,” Ezra pouted jokingly. 

Crowley stuck his tongue out, pretending to lick him. 

“As much as you act like one, dearest, you’re not a snake,” Ezra chuckled. 

“Could be,” Crowley shrugged, “can’t walk.”

“Crowley,” Ezra chided, taking his hand. 

“Sorry, dark humour again,” Crowley mumbled. 

“It’s alright, love,” Ezra assured him. 

“Oh, I picked up your mail from the post office,” he added.

“Anything important?” 

“Just a court summons, I suppose for Gad’s trial,” Ezra answered carefully.

Crowley groaned.

“I can’t go to France,” he grumbled, reading the summons. 

“I’m sure they’ll put some sort of accommodations in place,” Ezra told him. 

“Still. What am I s’pposed to say? ‘Yeah, my brother smoked weed in my bedroom, and I almost died because instead of getting high like anyone else, I had a fucking seizure’” 

“Darling,” Ezra said softly.

“I hate this legal stuff. It’s done, I’m tired of it. I don’t want to think about it anymore,” Crowley sighed. 

“I know, love. But think how great it’ll be to see him get locked up,” Ezra said encouragingly. 

“Nah. Knowing the influence Papa has, they’ll probably just put him on probation or something,” Crowley shrugged. 

Ezra squeezed his hand. 

“When is the trial?” he asked when Crowley finished reading. 

Crowley showed him the paper. 

“Oh, that’s a day before we’re going to meet potential dogs,” Ezra pointed out. 

“Yeah.”

“It’s going to be alright,” Ezra promised, resting his head on Crowley’s shoulder. 

“I know, I’m just sick of all of it. Just want to sit in the countryside, and forget about it all,” Crowley said pensively. 

“That does sound quite peaceful,” Ezra agreed. 

“You know what’s great about calling into this courtroom?” Crowley asked, pressing a button on his laptop. 

“What?” Ezra asked.

Ezra had pulled up his seat so he could be with Crowley, and they were both eating delicious takeaway bowls of ramen. Crowley’s attorney was also in the room, although Crowley made a point of ignoring her unless necessary. He never did like attorneys. 

“You can mute it,” he giggled mischievously. 

The attorney, a no-nonsense woman, rolled her eyes. 

“Mr. Crowley, please, be serious about this,” she chastised him. 

“Dr. Natter, I don’t need to hear about my own life story,” he replied quietly. 

Dr. Natter pursed her lips sympathetically.

“Fine. Whatever makes you comfortable,” she relented.

She had her own earpiece, anyway.

“I can’t believe they’re extending this trial,” Crowley grumbled when the session was over.

“It usually happens, Mr. Crowley, especially in a case as complicated as this one. Although I’m quite confident that justice will be served, be it prison time or a ban from the country,” Dr. Natter explained. 

“And what are we hoping for?” Ezra asked. 

“We’re hoping for prison, of course, but realistically, we’re probably looking at a ban or house arrest. The important thing is that he can’t hurt you again, Mr. Crowley.”

“I just feel bad that Raph has to be dragged into this,” Crowley admitted.

“Yes, well, they have all your other siblings with them, darling, as well as Marjorie,” Ezra reminded him. 

“Still, they’re just a kid, practically,” Crowley shrugged. 

“I know, dearest,” Ezra said softly. 

They both bid goodbye to Dr. Natter, and then Ezra hugged Crowley. 

“I’m so proud of you, darling,” he murmured, running his fingers through his hair, which was nearly back to its old length after being singed in the fire. 

“I’m the luckiest man to have you, angel,” Crowley smiled. 

Ezra kissed his head. 

“It’s a good thing Ana recommended her aunt,” Ezra remarked. 

“Yeah, just don’t like attorneys in general. But she’s alright,” Crowley nodded. 

Ezra looked around the room. The fur clinging to the walls, furniture, and floor made him anxious, and he gripped Crowley’s hand, unable to sit in the tainted chair. 

“I know you’re overstimulated, angel,” Crowley told him gently, “you don’t have to be here.”

Ezra chewed on his jumper, and simply squeezed Crowley’s hand. 

“I want to be here for you,” he insisted. 

“And I want you to be comfortable. I’m alright,” Crowley told him, patting his hand. 

“I-I’ll just wait until the handler comes, and then I’ll go,” Ezra promised. 

The dog handler came in, and Crowley nodded to Ezra. 

“I’ll be fine, angel,” he urged him. 

Ezra nodded stiffly, and briefly kissed Crowley’s hand before leaving. 

“So we have two dogs that we think would be good candidates,” the handler told Crowley as he followed her to another room. 

“First we have Ginger, a lovely Golden Doodle. He’s hypoallergenic, and very gentle,” she said, patting a blonde dog, who panted at Crowley. 

“Why is every Golden Doodle named Ginger?!” Crowley exclaimed, shaking his head.

The handler looked at him oddly.

“Anyway,” she smiled politely, “Ginger is very attentive, and he loves to cuddle-”

“Oh, we can’t have that,” Crowley interjected quickly, “don’t want him to get on the bed.”

“Okay, then,” the handler chuckled. 

She took Crowley to the second dog, a beautiful Black Lab with a shiny coat.

“This is our second dog. She’s a little shy-”

“She’s gorgeous,” Crowley breathed, calling the dog over so he could pet her. 

The dog licked his hand, and Crowley giggled. 

“Aww, you’re just a sweetheart,” he cooed, scratching behind her ears. 

The handler smiled. 

“What’s her name?” he asked her. 

“Bentley,” she answered. 

“Like the car?” Crowley laughed. 

“I suppose so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to all attorneys out there, my own father is one :)  
> Also, yes, I know about four golden doodles named Ginger XD


	30. Chapter 30

"Here to get a signed copy?" Crowley asked jokingly as Raphael walked up to his booth. 

He had finally published his book, 'Ineffable: The Inevitable Course of Invasive Species,' and had his first signing at A. Z. Fell's, of course. He had a full schedule of signings, and his book was an instant hit in the ecological world. His groundbreaking ideas astounded the scientific community, and bookshops across the country were lining up to have him come. But, Crowley kept his promise to Ezra, and had his debut signing at the small old bookshop.

"You've certainly made a name for yourself," Raphael smiled, picking up a copy. 

"Yeah, who knew people like reading about milkweeds and ivy?" Crowley grinned, wheeling closer from behind the table.

Crowley was glad that his name was finally associated with something either that his father or brother. No longer was he known as Edu Karnayim's estranged child, or the tragic victim of a horrible fire. He was the author of a critically-acclaimed academic writing, independent of anyone else. 

"You're certainly popular," Raphael commented, gesturing to the queue of people eager to get his signature. 

"Well, they're mostly academics. Although it does help that I'm dating a bookseller," Crowley winked. 

"You know, I might have to read this when I take the mandatory ecology course," Raphael remarked. 

"I still can't believe you're going to be a doctor," Crowley said, shaking his head proudly. 

"Hey, I'm only about a year in at University, Crowley. I'm not a doctor yet," Raphael chuckled. 

"Still. My baby sibling, gonna be a neurologist. I'm so proud of you," Crowley sighed, tearing up a bit. 

Raphael blushed. 

"What are you going to do next?" they asked. 

Crowley laughed loudly, causing Bentley's ears to perk up.

"Well, with what I've made from my book, along with the money from Gad's settlement, Ezra and I will finally be able to get a cottage in the countryside. We've already found the one, and we're going to start renovations to make it accessible. Ramps, railings, wide doors, the whole package," Crowley answered brightly. 

"I might even," he added, with his voice in a confidential hush, "finally propose to my angel."

Raphael gasped. 

"Really?!" they whispered. 

"I mean, we've talked about marriage. He's not averse to the idea, but I don't know. The idea of finding a man, getting married, having kids- it's always been drilled into my brain my entire childhood," Crowley continued. 

"But you're not having kids, are you?"

"Oh no," Crowley said quickly, "I mean, kids are great and all, but they're too much to have to deal with 24/7. Besides, we have Bentley, don't we, girl?"

He tapped his thigh, and Bentley climbed onto his lap, licking his face.

"You know she also likes Queen?" he grinned, petting her. 

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'll turn it on while I'm working, and she'll get all excited, her tail wagging and stuff. It's all she'll listen to."

"Fascinating."

Crowley smiled happily, giving Bentley one last peck on the nose before she hopped off, rejoining him by his side.

"Well, got to get back to work, Raph," Crowley huffed, nodding his head towards the queue, which was growing impatient.

"Oh, yeah, better hurry, Crowley," Raphael teased. 

"I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

"Oh, um," Raphael shook his head, his cheeks reddening, "I actually have a date."

Crowley raised his eyebrows.

"Well well well," he grinned, "anyone I know?"

"Um, my housemate, Alex Foles," Raphael mumbled. 

"I don't think I've met him. Is he nice?" 

"Yeah, really nice. And adorable. Got the cutest blond curls," Raphael gushed. 

"Well," Crowley said softly, "he'd better be as good as you say he is. You'll tell me about this date, yeah?"

"Of course. You get back to signing those books, Crowley, before these people stage a coupe."

"Angel, are you sure about this?" Crowley asked as they sat in Ezra's car in front of the bookshop six months later. 

Their cottage had been finished, and Ezra had turned over ownership of the bookshop to the local LGBTQ+ council so it could be made into a proper community centre. 

"Darling, this has never been _my_ shop. It was my grandfather's, and then I made it the community's. We're going to have our own place, together," Ezra told him, squeezing his hand fondly. 

"But you love the bookshop," Crowley argued. 

"Dearest, I love the books, and the community, and I'm not leaving those," Ezra replied. 

"And most importantly," he continued, patting Crowley's hand, "I love _you_ , and I want to live the rest of my life with you."

Crowley sighed, and pulled Ezra's hand to his lips. 

"You really are an angel," he murmured, kissing his hand tenderly.

"Come on, darling," Ezra smiled, pulling his hand away to start the car.

"Let's go home."

Two hours later, they arrived at their cottage. It was a modest house, with quaint brickwork and of course, an abundance of flowers around the front door. In the garden up front, there were geometric rock sculptures alongside classic cherubic statues, the landscaping a perfect blend of Crowley and Ezra's unique styles. Bentley sniffed her new surroundings, on the lookout for any danger. 

"I can't believe it's ours," Crowley exclaimed in awe, looking up at the house.

"It really is like a fairytale, isn't it?" 

Crowley nodded contently, watching as Ezra happily drummed his fingers on his stomach. 

"You have your library, I have my greenhouse, Bentley has her play area," 

"And a huge kitchen so we can cook together, and a Jacuzzi bathtub," Ezra added. 

"It's almost too good to be true," Crowley sniffled wistfully. 

"Darling, it is true, and do you know why?" 

Crowley glanced at his partner.

"Because you deserve all the goodness in the world, my love," Ezra answered for him. 

"So do you," Crowley replied adoringly. 

"My dearest," Ezra whispered, kissing his forehead. 

"My angel," Crowley responded. 

They stayed put, their fingers intertwined and foreheads pressed together. 

Finally, Crowley broke away, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes behind his sunglasses. 

"C'mon, angel," he nudged, beginning to wheel up the ramp. 

"Race you inside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter guys, except for the epilogue, which is coming up. It's going to be a sweet epilogue, and I'm sure you'll all love it.


	31. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue, where we have ourselves a wedding.

Crowley adjusted Bentley's flower pin nervously. 

"Crowley, relax," Raphael told him. 

"I'm getting married, Raph, and you're telling me to relax?!" Crowley exclaimed.

"You'll be fine," Raphael chuckled.

"You're just saying that because you're my best person of honour," Crowley teased. 

Raphael grinned. 

"Alright, would it help if we went over what's going to happen?" Raphael asked. 

"Maybe. By all means, go on, kid," Crowley shook his head, fiddling with one of the flowers on his wheelchair. 

"Alright," Raphael sighed.

"When the music starts, I'm going to walk out, and Ana will do the same on the other side. Then, when the music swells, you're going to go out with Bentley, just like Ezra is going to. You're going to go slowly, Crowley, I know you're a speed demon, but you're going to go slowly down the aisle, until you meet Ezra in the middle, where you'll say your vows, the whole deal. Then we eat," they explained. 

"Right. And then everyone will dance while Ezra and I watch you make fools of yourselves," Crowley added, smirking. 

"Yeah. Anything to make the happy couple laugh," Raphael smiled. 

"Ezra, luv, you've got this," Marjorie assured Ezra, taking his hand. 

"I'm just so nervous. What if he doesn't like what I've prepared to say? What if I trip over my shoes?" Ezra worried, picking at the flowers in his bouquet. 

"Ezra, you love him, don't you?" Marjorie asked gently. 

"Of course. Dearly. He's the best thing to ever happen to me," Ezra replied. 

"Then you could turn into a velociraptor, and he wouldn't care. Ezra, he adores you," Marjorie told him earnestly. 

"I- I suppose. It's just nerve-wracking."

"All weddings are, luv. And I'll bet that Raphael is having the same conversation with Crowley as we speak." 

The music started, and Marjorie turned to Ezra. 

"There's the signal, luv. I'll see you in a bit."

She gave his hand one final squeeze for good luck, then left the tent. 

When the music swelled, Ezra took a deep breath, and clutched his bouquet to his chest. He stepped out onto the aisle, and saw all the friends he had made over the years. Adam, Warlock, and The Them gave a small wave, all dressed in their best suits. He nodded at them, feeling a surge of confidence. As he continued down the aisle, he saw more people whose lives he impacted, or who've impacted him. He neared the center, and he could see Crowley approaching with Bentley from the other side. Crowley was wearing a crisp white suit, and his wheelchair was adorned with flowers. The light reflected off of Crowley's sunglasses, causing him to look like he was glowing. By the time he reached the center, Ezra already had tears in his eyes. 

Crowley wheeled himself slowly down the aisle. He looked up ahead, seeing Ezra making his way to the center. Already standing, waiting for him were Yosef, Rachel, and Calev, and of course Raphael. Ana was standing with Marie, and Marjorie was standing there, too. Crowley sniffled. He never thought he would make it this far. There were times when he thought he wouldn't even live that long. But he had lived, and he had made far further than he ever hoped to. He reached the center, and sat in front of Ezra. Ezra's floral headpiece glittered in the sunlight, making it look like a halo.

"Angel," Crowley breathed, loud enough so that only Ezra could hear him.

"Darling," Ezra murmured, kneeling in front of him. 

As he took Crowley's hand, Crowley could see that both their hands were shaking. Ezra swallowed, and began to speak. 

"Crowley, when we met, it was under less than ideal circumstances."

Crowley smiled.

"But instead of brushing me off, you forgave me. Crowley, my darling, ever since then, I've been falling more and more in love with you, sometimes without realizing it. My dearest, when you call me 'angel,' my heart swells. I want to hear you call me 'angel' for the rest of my life, because I know that I'm your angel."

He stopped to wipe at some stray tears. 

"I almost lost you, darling. I prayed, dearest, I've never prayed with such fervency. I prayed that I'd see your smile again, hear you call me 'angel' again, feel your heartbeat against my palm again. My world almost ended."

He clasped Crowley's hand to his chest. 

"I know things are different, and they'll never go back to how they were before. I know you've lost a lot, far more than I can imagine. But I hope that this can be a new beginning for us, as we work to carve out a new chapter of our lives together. I love you, Anthony Crowley, and I can't wait to start my life again with you as my husband," he finished, kissing Crowley's hand before bursting into tears. 

"Come here, angel," he heard Crowley say, and he rushed forward to embrace him. 

"I've got you angel," Crowley whispered, patting his back soothingly. 

"Now we're both crying," Ezra mumbled. 

"Oh, I think we both expected that, angel," Crowley chuckled lightly. 

Ezra smiled bravely, drying his tears. He pulled away, resuming his kneeling position. 

"You ready?" Crowley asked shakily, taking out a piece of paper from his jacket. 

Ezra nodded slowly.

"Alright, here goes," Crowley said quietly, then cleared his throat. 

"Ezra, I never thought I'd make it to twenty, and then I never thought I'd make it to forty, and then, well, I keep surprising myself. I had given up on having friends that were human, fearing rejection or abuse. When I met you, Ezra, what intrigued me wasn't the fact that you kicked me out of your shop, but the fact that you realized your mistake, and apologized. I wasn't used to that. Ezra, you changed me. I began to hope again, I began to believe in humanity again. I began to realize that I deserved to be loved. Nothing made you abandon me. Not when you found out I was epileptic, not when you found out I was trans, not when I stopped being able to jump up and hug you, dance with you. You've never faltered, angel. Thank you for being my best friend, my confidante, and lover. I'm so thankful that you'll be my husband, and I'll be yours. I love you, Ezra Fell, my husband."

Ezra touched his hand to his chest, unable to say a word. 

"Crowley," he finally sighed, eyes full of adoration. 

He took both of Crowley's hands in his, gripping them tenderly.

"Well, I know you two have already settled the legal stuff," Marjorie interjected, "but I think this makes it far more official than any paperwork."

Ezra and Crowley smiled at her, still holding hands. 

"What do you say, Bentley? Are you going to declare these two a married couple?" she asked. 

Bentley wagged her tail, nuzzling Crowley's legs. 

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes,'" Marjorie chuckled. 

"Congratulations and Mazel Tov!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this au came to me in a dream, and I honestly wrote the first chapter thinking no one would read it. But all your comments have kept me going, and now that this fic is finally over, I'm getting a little emotional to be honest. Thank you for sticking through with me :)
> 
> And here is a list of all the Canon characters counterparts, if you haven't figured it all out:  
> *Anthony Crowley- Anthony Crowley  
> *Ezra Fell- Aziraphale  
> *Rover- Rover the Hellhound  
> *Ana- Anathema Device  
> *Marie- Newton Pulsifer  
> *Marjorie- Madame Tracy  
> *Adam, Warlock, and the Them- Adam, Warlock, and the Them XD  
> *Dr. Lucas Fern- Lucifer/ Satan  
> *Officer Douglas- Lord Dagon  
> *Harry and Lars- Hastur and Ligur  
> *Dr. Natter- Agnes Nutter  
> *Bentley- The Bentley
> 
> And because it seems no one figured out the multiverse references, here are the multiverse (AKA Crowleyverse characters). All of Crowley's siblings represent the different versions of Crowley, with Crowley, as the eldest, being the book version. Their names are derived from my headcanons for their angelic names. Book Crowley's name being Penemue, this Penina.  
> *Gad- Cursed Movie Script Crowley (Gaderiel)  
> *Yosef- Stage Play Crowley (Jophiel)  
> *Rachel- Musical Crowley (Raguel)  
> *Calev- Radio Drama Crowley (Kochabiel)  
> *Raphael- Miniseries Crowley (Raphael)
> 
> And bonus Easter eggs:  
> *Alex Foles- Miniseries Aziraphale  
> *Casey Day- Castiel (from Supernatural)


End file.
